Boston
by Middleageslover
Summary: A young girl runs away from home after discovering something about her past. She then meets Sam and Dean, and together they uncover an even deeper secret they never thought possible. Fate has strange ways of working.
1. Running away

**Boston**

**Note:** I do not own Sam, Dean, Missouri, or any other characters you may recognize from Supernatural (which I also do not own).

**A/N:** This story is based slightly on the song Boston by Augustana. It inspired me to write this, which is also slightly based on a dream I had.

**Chapter One: **

I didn't know where I was headed, and I didn't care. I bought the first ticket available that took me the farthest from home. This was my first time running away, I had never even run to a friend's house, so I was a little nervous leaving town, but I didn't care. I had to get away. I was fifteen, headed to Kansas City, with only $200 (which was what was left after buying the bust ticket), and I had no place to stay. I wanted to go to California, but that would have left me with $50, and that wasn't even enough for a hotel room for one night, so I went to Kansas, of all places.

I used my money that I had earned babysitting, which was a little over a hundred dollars, and the rest I stole from my mom, who deserved it! It was her fault my life was so fucked up, and I wasn't going to let her enjoy my absence. I vowed to make the rest of her life a living hell!

I got on the bus, which arrived a half-hour later, and found my seat, thanking that it was by the window. Now all I had to do was pray that no one else sat next to me, and I would be cool. I put two of my bags in the overhead compartment, and the third was under my seat, but after I took out my walkman and book, and settled down for the long ride.

It seemed to take forever to get to Kansas City, but I guessed it was because I couldn't seem get away fast enough. I wasn't sure what to expect, I had never been to Kansas, but my plan was to find a cheap apartment or hotel room that I could rent out for a few months, until school started, then I wasn't sure where to go from there. I would get a job to pay the bills, but I knew that wouldn't last long, considering I had never had a real job before. I guess I would just have to take it one day at a time.

Once we had arrived in Kansas City, two days later (more like one and a half, but it was two nights), I grabbed my bags and walked to an apartment building I had seen while driving into town. After talking to the owner, I found out they were the cheapest place in town. Cheap? Yeah right! $175 a month and a $15 dollar deposit. Not going to work! _Damn! Where to now?_ I thought. Even if I didn't have to pay that much, the apartments came unfurnished, so I would have to sleep on the floor until I could earn enough for a cheap mattress. _How do people live like that? At least at home, it was nice and safe, with three-plus meals a day._ I couldn't believe I was thinking about home! What was wrong with me?

I surprised myself yet again, when I hitched a ride to Lawrence with a nice family, who had overheard me talking to the apartment building owner. They were heading there tomorrow to visit the mother's sister, or something, for the Fourth of July, and offered to give me a ride there. They let me stay with them that night, but I would be on my own once we got to Lawrence, on the second. I was more than willing to take up their offer, and I told them that I had family in Lawrence that I could stay with, and they were gullible enough to believe me. Whatever.

They lat me sleep on their couch-bed, which wasn't the most comfortable thing, but it was better than the floor. I was so exhausted that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was amazed when I woke up to realize it was almost ten am. I have never slept that late before!

I went into the bathroom to change and get ready to leave. I walked out and Mrs. Mason handed me a plate full of scrambled eggs, bacon, and a biscuit, along with a large glass of milk.

"Thank you so much," I said.

"It's not a problem, dear! Just eat up and we will leave in about an hour," Mrs. Mason said. _What a nice family!_ I thought as she went into her bedroom.

We loaded up the car and drove off. I had to sit in the back with their two rowdy kids. They weren't bad, just annoying, which was worse to me. I prayed I wouldn't get car sick. The boy, Jason, who was ten, kept asking me questions about my life, but I couldn't tell them the truth, so I had to keep making up lies. I was the worst liar in the world, but somehow I had managed to pull it off.

I told them I was emancipated, just trying to find my calling. I would stay with my aunt and uncle in Lawrence until I could earn enough money to get me back on my feet. I felt bad for lying to them, but there was no way I could tell them I was a runaway with no idea what the hell I was doing, so I had to make something up.

It only took two hours to get there, and they dropped me off at my 'aunt and uncle's' house (it was really just some random house that I had picked). I waved goodbye as their car pulled out of the driveway. They had wanted to wait to make sure I would be okay, but I assured them that I would be, so they left. I walked to a nearby apartment building and took one look at it and almost threw up. It smelled like garbage and human waste, which made sense because it was right next to a main sewage line. There was NO way I was staying here, so I walked on. It was still early in the day, so I had plenty of time to find someplace to stay. If it came down to it, I would go up to some house and beg them to let me stay the night.

I eventually came upon some decent looking homes. They weren't like back home, but you could raise a family here. I guess because my EX- parents had money, I was used to living in comfort, granted we weren't rich, just enough to get us by in an upper-class neighborhood. I thought they looked quaint, old, but quaint. I would live here.

In front of one of the houses, there was sign that read _Psychic._ Ha! Psychic, my ass. I believed some people had 'the gift' but it made me mad how gullible people could be. If I wanted to, I could make tons of money telling people what they want to hear. It's not that hard, you just have to know how to read people, and I could do that to an extent. Maybe I could just see what this person thought. It's not like those other ads you see where it says something like_ Marvin the Magnificent, _or _Psychic Sally the Mystique._ All it read was _Missouri_ underneath the sign, so what harm could Missouri do? I decided to try it out, and I walked up to the door.

As I closed the door behind me, I looked at my surroundings. It was like a waiting room, but more homely. Couches and chairs were all around on either side of the two doorways, one being the main door, and the other leading into the back of the house. It was nice to sit down finally. There was only one other person in the room, an older man, I presumed to be in his early fifties, who was watching me with curiosity. I sat down on the other side of the room, away from him, setting my bags down on the floor next to me.

I looked at him, and he was still looking at me. "Hi," he said.

"Uh…hi," I replied shyly, and cautiously.

"What brings a young girl like you here?" he asked me.

I stared at him a moment thinking how was I going to get out of this? He didn't sound like a creepy person, just old. If he was a perv, he wouldn't be looking for kids at a place like this, so I figured I could answer his question. "I'm here to see what my future holds."

"Well, you have come to the right place. Missouri Mosley is the best psychic there is! I came here once before, and everything she told me was the truth."

"Well, that's good. So why are you back?"

"I found something about my past, and I want to know more about it."

"Really?...Me too."

"Well, here's to our futures!" he waved his hand up for me to give it an air high-five.

"Here's to the future!"

Missouri appeared with another man, not quite as old as the one I was talking to, and led him to the door. She was not quite middle-aged, with dark skin, and even darker, curly hair. I could tell she was sweet, and kind-hearted, and even more so trustworthy. Her voice was filled with kindness, and I was glad I had come here. She turned to the old man, "Daniel, you can come on back now. Ali, I will be with you soon. In the meantime, make yourself at home."

She left the room with Daniel, leaving me stunned. _How did she know my name? I didn't tell that man, Daniel, and it isn't written on any of my bags! What the hell?_ I relaxed back on the couch, still perplexed, as I reached for my cell phone, which was vibrating. I looked at the caller I.D. _Summer,_ I sighed. _She'll have to wait, she should understand. But maybe I should just tell her I am ok. Nah, she'll live. I'll call her tonight._

Summer is, and has been my best friend since sixth grade. She was also the only other person, besides me, who knew where I was going. I couldn't stay with her because, well, she didn't really have a place to stay herself. She was older than me, and had dropped out of school to get into this boarding school, which hasn't accepted her yet, so she has been living with friends, while her parents had moved to Texas.

I trusted her not to tell anyone, and I knew she could keep her word, even until her dying breath, she would never tell a soul any secret ever told to her. EVER! But I especially knew that she would never tell my parents because they hated her. They said she was a bad influence on me. Normally I would disagree, but now that I have run away, it doesn't make much sense. But I was a good kid, never did drugs, and got good grades in school. I _was_ the perfect child. At least I thought I was, until three days ago.


	2. Missouri

**Boston**

**Note:** I do not own Sam, Dean, Missouri, or any other characters you may recognize from Supernatural (which I also do not own).

**A/N:** This story is based slightly on the song Boston by Augustana. It inspired me to write this, and it is also slightly based on a dream I had.

**Chapter Two: **

Missouri and Daniel came back fifteen minutes later. Daniel said his thanks and goodbyes, then left, leaving just Missouri and I. She motioned for me to follow her into the back.

"I'm so sorry about your mother lying to you," she said, surprising me.

"How did you know that?" I asked, very curious.

"Why honey, you were thinking about it just now. And yes, I can read your mind. Why don't you sit down and tell me about it?"

"Um…ok. Just know, this is a little weird, even for me."

"Don't worry about it dear. Everyone gets nervous. Just relax and tell me what happened with your mother."

I sat down on the large sofa in the back room. It was homely and comfortable, and I loved it. It was the perfect atmosphere to spill my guts to a total stranger, whom I trusted.

"Well," I started, "My mom and me got into this huge fight. It started out like any other fight we'd had…my complaining about how much better she treated my sister when she and I got into arguments, and how much she hated me. I never expected it to lead where it did." I had to sigh and take a deep breath before continuing. "To keep this long story short, she basically told me that she hated me because I was a mistake…that I was never meant to be born. I asked her what that meant, and she said that my father wasn't my real father." I started to get tears in my eyes, and I was sobbing a little. "She said that she had gotten drunk one night a few months before their wedding, and she slept with a complete stranger. She never found out his name because she was too fucking drunk to remember!"

"I am so sorry dear, and please don't cuss. Your mother still loves you, I am sure. If she didn't want you, she would have given you up."

"No…no, she wouldn't have. She couldn't. My dad thought it was his, because he never knew she had cheated on him, until three days ago, so she couldn't give me up, and she wasn't going to lose the man I thought she loved. I hate her! How could she do that to me…to everyone?"

"I don't know dear, but I am sure it will get better. I just don't understand why you came here."

"Because it was the farthest away I could get with the money I had. I'm not looking for my father, and I don't know if I even want to. If she was drunk, then he was probably the same, and I don't want to find a father who's an alcoholic."

"Well, dear, I can't tell you who your father is, but I can tell you that things _will_ get better. I promise they will." She leaned across the coffee table and patted me on my knee. As soon as she did, everything went black, and my head felt like it was going to explode.

_I was in some old run-down building. It was dark, but there was a light next to me. I looked down to see that I was holding a flashlight. I could hear voices. One was distant, and I couldn't make out what it was. I looked around using my flashlight and saw a young man next to me. He was the other voice. I had never seen him before. He was tall, at least a foot taller than me, with rich dark hair that went over his ears. His brown eyes glowed in the light, and I could finally hear what he was saying. "Find Asher! You have to save him!" Who was Asher? Who was this man before me? Why was I here? There was a flash of light, and then it all went black again._

I opened my eyes to see that Missouri was hovering over me, asking if I was alright. My hands were clutching my head, which still hurt like hell. I felt dizzy and nauseous, and could hardly see or hear clearly. I tried to stand up, but I didn't have the strength, so I fell back onto the couch. Missouri propped me up, and gave me a pillow to put under my head. She left the room and came back a few seconds later with a glass of water in her hand. I took it with a shaking hand, careful not to spill it. Satisfied that I was ok, she left the room and came back a few minutes later. She sat down on the couch opposite me, and studied me carefully, trying to read my mind, I could tell.

"I called some old friends of mine. I think they can help you out. They will be here tomorrow afternoon. Now…can you tell me what you saw?" she inquired.

"I …I don't know," I answered honestly. "I was talking to you, and then it all went black. My head hurt…then…I was in this old building. There was a young man next to me. He told me to find Asher, and that I needed to save him. I don't know that man, or anyone named Asher. What's happening to me?"

"You had a vision. You have never had a vision before?"

"No. Never, and I don't want to have visions! I don't want to be a freak!"

"Honey, you are not a freak! There are many people who can see things. It is not uncommon, you just never know the people who have them because they keep it a secret. I just know that those people, including you, were meant to have the power of foresight. You were meant to have this vision, and probably more to come. You are obviously supposed to find this Asher, and this other person, and save him."

"But why me? Why now? And how am I supposed to find two people that I don't even know?"

"I don't know…I don't know. But I can tell you that the friends I called can help you, and they will help you. We will all help you, I promise."

"I hope so."

"Well, until they arrive, you can stay in the guest bed, and there is an extra bathroom down here for you to use."

"Thank you!" It's all I could say. This woman somehow made me feel so much better. If that had happened somewhere else, I don't know what I would have done. I might have checked myself in at a psychiatric hospital if it weren't for her. She knew, no, she felt what I was going through, and that made it so much better.

I put my stuff in the bedroom, and she made dinner. Lasagna and boy was it good! I was grateful to be here, to be safe, and being treated so kindly.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much I appreciate all you have done for me!" I said sincerely.

"Honey, it's no problem at all! I knew from the moment you walked in that you were a sweet, young girl. You just have a few skeletons in your closet."

I was shocked at how she could see right through me. It was amazing, and all I could do was smile. Maybe I should move out here. Everyone was so much nicer here than back in Boston. Most people went about their business not caring about anyone but themselves there.

I helped her clean up, and then I took a shower and went strait to bed. I was exhausted, and still a little freaked out, but I wasn't going to worry about that now. I needed sleep, and I got it. I didn't wake up until eight am, not recalling if I had dreamt, but feeling well rested. I opened the curtains to reveal an ominous sky. I loved the rain, so I was happy. I could tell today should be a good day for me, especially when I smelled breakfast cooking. I headed down to the kitchen, where Missouri was making eggs, bacon, hash browns, and pancakes.

We talked about nothing in particular while we ate, and I again helped her clean up, thanking her yet again for letting me stay here. She was expecting customers today, so I mostly stayed up in my room, listening to music, or reading my book. I even gave Summer a call, saying that I was alright, that I was staying with a nice lady. I left out the part about my vision, and she was glad that I was ok. She said everything was fine back at home. My parents hadn't contacted her, but she reassured me that even if they did, she would not tell them where I was, or if she had even heard from me.

It was around two o'clock when Missouri called me down into the living room. I walked in and saw two young men, one in his late twenties, and the other in his early to mid-twenties. As I got a better look at the two of them, my mouth dropped. The younger one was the guy from my vision!

Missouri sensed my shock, and made me sit down. She introduced them as Dean and Sam Winchester, Sam being the younger one. I was in awe, so all I could do was nod and give a wary smile. Dean, even though he was older, was a couple inches shorter than Sam, although you could hardly tell when they were both sitting. He had short brown hair and brown eyes like his brother. I could tell he was the 'tough guy' type, while Sam seemed more like the 'cute little puppy dog' kind of guy. I sat down next to Missouri and listened intently to what they had to say.


	3. The vision

**Boston**

**Note:** I do not own Sam, Dean, Missouri, or any other characters you may recognize from Supernatural (which I also do not own).

**Chapter Three: **

"So Ali, Missouri said you had a vision?" Dean went strait to the point.

"You told them?" I asked Missouri, slightly mad that she had told complete strangers I was having visions. They probably thought I was a freak.

"Honey, they can help you, I promise! I will leave you three to talk," Missouri said as she left the room, heading upstairs.

"Can you tell us what it was about?" Sam asked politely.

"Uh…yeah," I said, remembering the vision clearly. "Sam, you were in it. You were telling me that we had to save Asher. Who's Asher?"

"I was in your vision?" Sam retorted.

"Yeah, we were in this old building and you said 'find Asher, we need to save him.'"

"Well, the only Asher I know is an eleven year old kid, in a completely different state." Sam looked at his brother.

"What? That's the only Asher I know too," Dean stated.

"Well, I highly doubt that this Asher is the Asher we are looking for. I heard another voice in my…vision…but I couldn't make out what it was saying. It sounded like a male voice, but it was definitely neither of yours or a child's."

"Ok, well, now that we have established Asher is not a kid, we need to know what kind of danger he is in and where to find him," Dean announced.

"Well, I have no clue. I told you everything I saw and heard," I was beginning to get annoyed at Dean.

"What about the building. Do you know what it was?" Sam asked. "You said we were in an old building. Did you recognize it?"

"Like I said, no. I told you everything I know. I only saw the inside of the building anyway, so I would only recognize it if I was inside, but it did look like an old warehouse," I retorted.

"Ok, so all we know is that some guy needs our help in an old warehouse that we don't know the location of," Dean retorted. Man, this guy was annoying. I told them everything, but he keeps bugging the crap out of me!

"Yeah," I replied, with annoyance in my voice. Missouri walked into the room. "Are you guys hungry? It's almost supper time and you're welcome to stay," Missouri said.

"Thanks," we all said. We stood up to head to the kitchen, where we smelled supper cooking.

"Ladies first," Sam said as we walked through the doorway to the kitchen.

"Thanks," I said and he patted me on the shoulder. As soon as he did, everything went black. My head felt like it was going to explode. The pain spread all over my body. It was excruciatingly more painful than last time.

Images were flashing before my eyes. A town sign, then a street sign, and numbers. What did they mean? And then there was a flash of light.

_I was back in the warehouse, running up a staircase and across a grated metal bridge. I heard the same distant voice, but this time, it wasn't so distant. 'Help me…help me!' it screamed, but not too loud. 'Where are you? Where are you?' I screamed back. I was running past rooms, down a long, dark corridor, trying to reach this person, who I assumed was Asher, but the corridor seemed to grow longer the faster I ran. He was in the room at the end, but I couldn't reach him. It was like I was running in place, calling his name; 'Asher! Asher!' Then another flash of light and it all went black._

I could hear screams, and they were getting louder. I realized it was me when I opened my eyes. I immediately stopped, but I was shaking all over. The pain was unbearable and I was crying. I hugged myself and put my head between my knees to keep from throwing up. Everyone was talking all at once, which was not helping my headache. They kept asking me if I was ok, and what happened. Sam was holding me, comforting me. Missouri was trying to get me to drink the glass of water she was holding out, and Dean was on the other side of me rubbing my head and back.

I finally gathered enough strength to stand up, so I ran to the bathroom, where I felt like I was puking my guts out. I felt a little better afterwards, but mostly the same. I was in less pain, but I felt really sick. I sat on the bathroom floor, leaning against the freshly flushed toilet. I heard a knock on the door soon after.

"Ali? It's Sam. Are you ok?" he asked, sounding very concerned.

"Yeah," I said groggily. "I will be out in a minute."

It ended up being more like half an hour because I had to wait to regain enough strength to pull myself up and get cleaned off. I headed downstairs into the kitchen where I had heard them talking, most likely about me. I didn't like to eavesdrop, so I just walked right in.

"Hi," I yawned.

"How are you feeling?" Missouri asked, although I knew she didn't have to. It was mostly for Sam and Dean's sake.

"I could be better, but I'm alright for now. I just don't understand why that one was so painful. It was almost twice as intense as the first one!"

"We don't know. When I got visions, they had started out as dreams, but then increased to where I get them when they want to come, but I only get headaches as a side effect," Sam stated.

"You have visions?" I asked, stunned at this bit of information.

"Yeah, since about a year ago."

"And your only side effect is the headaches?" I retorted.

"Yeah."

I couldn't believe it! He only got freaking headaches after a year when I get full-blown excruciating pain all over my body! I t wasn't fair, especially since mine had just started! I was so confused and furious. Missouri must have sensed it because she came over to comfort me.

"Why me? What is so special about me?" I sobbed. "I don't want this! I want to be normal!" I fell into a chair and was cried so hard that I couldn't talk. I cried, not caring what anyone thought, until I could cry no more. By that time, it was almost nine o'clock. I still hadn't told them what I had seen, but no one asked and I didn't feel like telling them right now, so I kept my mouth shut. I was exhausted, so exhausted in fact, that Dean had to help me upstairs to my room, where I fell asleep almost immediately with my clothes still on.

I woke up and looked at my watch. _11:30 a.m.? What the hell? How did I sleep this late?_ I was still a little woozy from yesterday, but I quickly got out of bed and took a shower, relieved at being clean. I was amazed at myself yet again for sleeping that late. I have never slept past eight o'clock since I was a toddler.

I headed into the kitchen where the three of them were talking.

"Good morning," they all said to me.

"Good morning," I replied.

"Did you sleep well," Missouri asked.

"Yes, fine thanks."

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"Better now that I have slept, but I am still freaked out about this whole…phantasmagoric situation."

"Phantasmagoric? Since when do teenagers know what phantasmagoric means?" Dean asked, well, more like stated.

"Do you even know what phantasmagoric means Dean?" Sam asked. This was going to be good, I could tell.

"Well, it uh…it uh, has something to do with phantasms. I know that," Dean sounded embarrassed. I was trying my best not to laugh. I wish I had brought my camera down, this would definitely be a Kodak moment!

"Phantasmagoric means, in this case, a series or group of strange or bizarre images seen as if in a dream," I stated, remembering the lecture my English teacher had given us about imagination. To think I almost fell asleep! Ha! I heard Dean mutter something that sounded like 'smart ass,' then Missouri started to chew him out about cussing in her house. Sam and I couldn't help but laugh. It was actually the hardest I had laughed in a long time. At least Dean was good for something.

She made Dean apologize to me, which I could tell was very painful for him, but it was hilarious to me. Watching a tough guy like him being bossed around by a sweet woman like Missouri was hilarious. I wished I had even brought my video camera. Maybe I could have Summer mail it to me.

"So…I guess our first priority is to find this Asher guy," Sam stated after he regained his breath. Dean looked so pissed at him. I loved watching siblings fight, it was so amusing and hilarious that you wished it would never stop, unless they were fighting about something annoying, then you had to break it up before you died of boredom.

"I already know," I stated. "He's somewhere in Michigan…Lansing, to be more exact."

"Well then, I guess we're off to Lansing. Go pack your bags girl, we leave in half an hour," Dean stated.

"What? You are letting me go with?" I was stunned.

"Well, duh! How else are we supposed to find this guy? You are supposed to be there with Sam and I to help save him, and how else are you going to get up to Michigan?"

"Awesome!" I ran upstairs and quickly packed my bags. I was ready in fifteen minutes. I was ecstatic that these guys were letting me ride with them to Michigan! Granted it would be weird traveling with two guys I hardly know, but what do I have to lose? I trusted Missouri when she said they would help me, and therefore I trusted them. Plus, what else was I supposed to do? I couldn't stay here forever.

I ran downstairs with all my bags, and Dean loaded them in the trunk of his _sweet_ ride! It was the coolest vintage car ever! Ok, well, not ever, but I actually got to ride in it! I loved vintage cars, and couldn't wait to own one of my own someday, but I had surprisingly never ridden in one before. He told me it was a 1967 Chevy Impala, and it was in great condition!

Dean seemed to like the fact that I was gawking about his car, and he kept telling me all about it. I tuned him out, mostly because I really had no idea what he was talking about. I knew the makes and models of certain cars, but I had no clue about engines and other parts of a vehicle. Sam noticed I was getting bored so he told Dean to shut up. I stifled a laugh.

We said our goodbyes and I thanked Missouri again for letting me stay here, and for all the help she had given me. I hugged her, and then hopped into the back seat of the car and we drove off.


	4. Asher

**Boston**

**Note:** I do not own Sam, Dean, Missouri, or any other characters you may recognize from Supernatural (which I also do not own).

I just wanted to thank everybody for the reviews! They are really appreciated. I know it has taken me a while to get chapters three and four up, but now you have the latest one right here. I haven't written chapter five yet, mostly because I couldn't think of how to start it, but I came up with some ideas to toy around with, so it should be up later this week. Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Four: **

"So Ali…is that short for anything?" Dean asked, trying to make small talk.

"It's short for Alyssa, but I prefer Ali," I replied.

"Alyssa, that's a pretty name," Sam said.

"Thanks," I responded.

"Why don't you like Alyssa?" Sam added.

"Because everyone calls me Ali, even since I was a baby. I like my name, but it would be more confusing to start going by Alyssa now."

"So…how old are you?" Dean inquired.

"Fifteen, almost sixteen. August ninth is my birthday," I replied.

"Cool. Sixteen was a great age for me," Dean winked at Sam.

"Dean! Just so you know Ali, Dean uses his downstairs brain more than his upstairs one, so try not to take offense of anything he says," Sam stated.

"Men," I muttered. "Don't worry, I won't."

My last boyfriend was like that, always wanting in my pants, but I never let him. We were going out about three weeks before I couldn't stand him anymore. It has been five months since I broke up with him and I have been unable to find a decent guy that isn't conceited or horny all the time. Guys like that piss me off, but I was glad Dean wasn't hitting on me. That would be really gross, not to mention he is ten years older than me, as I later found out.

The drive to Lansing wasn't too bad. There were minor arguments about who got to drive and which way to go, but overall, it was fun. We found a nicer looking hotel (because I insisted that we stay in a nice hotel, but cheap enough for Dean) and we got settled in.

"What's with the duffel bag?" I asked Dean, who was bringing in this large, worn green duffel bag, clearly not filled with clothes, from the sound it was making while hitting his knees.

"It's uh…my stuff," he answered.

"That bag isn't filled with clothes, so what's in it?" I demanded.

"None of your business!" Dean replied

"Uh! Fine, whatever," I said. He was right though, it really was none of my business, and I wasn't going to snoop into his business. I am sure I would find out soon enough.

I was bored, so I turned on the radio and tuned it to a classic rock station, Dean and mines favorite. It was playing Pink Floyd, and I started playing air guitar. Sam gave me the what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you look. I just smiled and kept playing. Dean saw me.

"Rock on!" he said, starting to play air drums.

"You two are freaks," Sam said. I just rolled my eyes.

"I know, thank you. It's glad to know that I am still my weird self!" I said, really meaning it. I liked being different, it gave me more character, made me stand out more. A few seconds later my phone rang. I sighed as I looked at the caller I.D.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Sam asked.

"Uh…no!" I replied

"Why not?"

"Because I hate my whole fucking family, that's why! My mom's a bitch for lying to me and I refuse to talk to her or anyone else!" I yelled, not meaning it to sound so harsh.

"Why? What's wrong with your family and your mom?"

"Missouri didn't tell you?"

"No." So I told them my story, and afterwards they didn't really seem too shocked. Sam told me I should at least tell them that I am ok, but Dean agreed with me, to an extent. He did agree with Sam that I should tell them I am ok, but I refused. If they wanted me to like them, then they wouldn't have lied to me my whole life!

They started arguing about what I should and shouldn't do. I tried to tell them it was my business, but they didn't listen. Besides, it was actually kind of funny to watch them argue like this. It was nothing compared to what my little sister and I did. They didn't physically fight as much as we did, and I was kind of jealous because they had the kind of relationships that siblings should have, but I didn't.

"Hey Sam," I stated once they had finished arguing. "Can I use your laptop? I want to check my e-mail."

"Sure," he replied, getting it out for me.

I had about fifty e-mails since I had last checked them, which had been four days ago. Most of them were from Summer, some were spam mail, but there was one from my mom. I almost deleted it, but I decided to open it. Curiosity had taken over when I had read the title 'About your real father,' so I had to read it. Plus, it wasn't like I was talking to her, just reading what she had written, and if I didn't like it I could just delete it.

_Ali,_

_You probably don't want to hear what I have to say, which is why I wrote this. Maybe you will give me a chance to explain in words. I never meant any harm, I just didn't want you searching for something, well someone, who wouldn't be there. I must tell you the truth._

_I do know your real father's name, but I don't want you to know. I don't want you going off and searching for him. He is not a good person to be around. I knew very little about his past, but from what I have recently learned about him, which was why I blurted it out that night, that he is wanted in many states. Nothing serious, just theft, breaking and entering, and larceny, mostly misdemeanors, but I don't want you to get hurt! _

_He could be dangerous. He had told me his job took him all over the country, but he never said what he did. Now we both know. He seemed like such a nice guy, and he was for the two weeks we dated, but even if he wasn't a criminal, I know that he wouldn't want you in his life. I say this because I love you, please, come home! We miss you, and I don't want you to get hurt. I am sorry I lied to you, but it was for the best. –Love mom._

I couldn't believe it! She lied to me again, and now I find out she had dated a _criminal_ for two weeks! How could she do that to me, to my dad, to everybody? She doesn't love me; if she did she would have been strait forward with me a long time ago! There was no way in hell I would ever go back to her! I couldn't help but start crying.

Sam noticed and he came over and sat down next to me and hugged me. I buried my face in his chest and cried. He looked over my shoulder and read the letter. I didn't care; it was less explaining for me to do later. I needed some air.

"Hey Sam, I'm going down to the diner I saw down the street," I stated. "Do you want to come?"

"Thanks, but no. Could you bring Dean and I a couple burgers though?" he replied.

"Sure, but you're paying for them," I said.

"Yeah, ok," Sam said as he reached into his wallet and pulled out a twenty. "I expect change back, ok?"

"You got it," I said. "I will be back in a few."

I took a room key and my purse and walked down the street a couple of blocks to the diner I had seen on the way here. The sign out front read 'Devon's Family Diner' with another sign under it that read 'open.' I walked in and found it quite empty. There were a few people taking up two booths on one side of the diner, and on the other, only one booth was taken, and by a bunch of teens my age and up. One of them stood up and walked over to me when I came in. He was wearing an apron with the logo of the diner on the front of it.

"What can I do for you?" he asked. He looked a little older than me, but he was cute.

"I just…wanted to get an order to go," I replied.

"Sure, I can do that for you. Do you know what you want?" he asked.

"Not really," I answered, not knowing what I wanted. He led me to a bar and I sat down as he handed me a menu to look at. I wasn't too hungry, but I decided I should eat since I haven't since lunch, so I picked a salad.

"Um…can I get two burgers with everything on them, both medium rare, and…the Caesar salad, and two cokes and an iced tea?" I stated.

"As you wish," He said, walking into the back.

Oh my God! That was from the princess bride, one of my favorite movies ever! _What the hell? Oh, who cares? He is so hot!_ I thought, remembering the way he looked. He was tall, maybe six feet, with rich brown hair that seemed to glow. It was a little longer than Dean's, but shorter than Sam's, and he had the most beautiful smile, with the whitest, most perfect teeth I had ever seen! Gorgeous! But what really got my attention were his eyes. He had the most baby blue eyes I had ever seen! You could melt in them! He came out a few minutes later and told me my order should be ready in about twenty.

"So, I haven't seen you around. Do you live here?" He asked.

"No, just passing through," I replied.

"So where are you from?" he asked. _God! I love his voice! So beautiful!_ I thought, trying to keep my excitement hidden inside me.

"Boston," I said.

"Really? That's cool. I haven't been there in years, but it is awesome up there."

"Yeah, it is. I have never been here before, and it's beautiful! I love the sights!"

"You have never been here before? Wow! You will love it! Hey, if you want, I have tomorrow off, I could show you around. Your family can come too, if you want."

"Oh, thanks! That would be great! My family won't be coming though, they aren't here."

"Oh, ok. That's fine. Where should I pick you up? Or do you want to meet somewhere?"

"Um…we can meet outside the hotel I am staying at. It's just down the street."

"Ok, yeah, I know where that is. Ten o'clock sound good?"

"Sounds great!" Just then my order came out, and he rang it up and handed me the receipt. "Bye, see you tomorrow," I said.

"It's a date!" he said.

As I was walking back, I looked at the receipt, making sure he didn't over charge me or something, and I stopped dead in my tracks. Under where it read 'Cashier's Name:' it said 'Asher'! I couldn't believe it! I ran the rest of the way back to the hotel.

"What's with you?" Dean asked when I entered the room out of breath.

"Asher…I found…Asher!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"Here…read it." I handed him the receipt.

"What th-! Holy shit! Sam check it out! Ali found Asher!"

"Whoa!" Sam exclaimed. "So now all we need to do is find time to talk to him."

"That wont be hard," I stated. "I just got a date with him tomorrow."


	5. Kidnapped

**Boston**

**Note:** I do not own Sam, Dean, Missouri, or any other characters you may recognize from Supernatural (which I also do not own).

Ok, I know, this is a short chapter, but it was hard to write because I kept changing my mind on some things but I hope you like it! Please post review, I really appreciate it. I expect a lot after this many chapters!

**Chapter Five:**

"You have a date with him?" Dean said, shocked. Hell, I didn't blame him, I was just as perplexed.

"Yeah, at least, I'm pretty sure it's him. He never told me his name," I replied.

"You got a date with a guy whose name you don't even know?" Sam said loudly.

"Uh…yeah. You're not my dad just so you know, so don't freak. Look, he was nice and we started talking. One thing led to another and he asked me out."

"You know, this might work out. You go on this date and keep him from any warehouses and other old buildings. Simple as that," Dean stated.

"Not really. He could get kidnapped…and who said anything about dat_ing_ him. Its _one_ date, and who knows if I will even like him that much?" I was getting frustrated now. Sam was treating me like I was a little kid, and Dean wanted me to marry the guy! I shoved their food in their hands and sat down at the table in the back of the room with my back to them.

_Who do they think they are? Treating me like a little kid and wanting me to marry a complete stranger!_ Yeah, I wanted to save him, but I wasn't going to use him. Then again, I could end up falling for him, which wouldn't be too bad. He was really hot, and sweet, and he had a great personality. I know, all of this from fifteen minutes of talking, but that was enough time for me. I just wish that it could last longer, I mean, I don't live here, and didn't plan on it, which means we would only be here until we saved him, and then I don't know where I will end up. Plus, I don't think he will like me, most guys don't. I have only had a grand total of four boyfriends in my life, all of them losers, and the ones that I liked at my school didn't like me because I was too much of a goody-two-shoes for them to even bother with. Sometimes I really hated my life!

I couldn't shake the feeling that this guy was different though. In the time we had talked, I had felt this strong connection between us, but I didn't know what. Maybe it was the fact that I was having visions of him. All I knew was that he was cute and I had a date with him tomorrow, and that we would somehow end up in some warehouse where I have to save him, but I would worry about that last part when it came time.

I finished my salad, took a shower, and went strait to bed. We could only get one room, so I immediately claimed the bed by the window, which left Sam and Dean to argue about who got the other one, because they refused to share one. I suggested to them that they take turns sleeping on the bed while the other slept on the floor, but they told me that I should take up that offer, so I shut my mouth. I was ecstatic when they actually agreed on my idea after half an hour because I could finally sleep!

I woke up and saw Dean sleeping on the bed and Sam sleeping on the floor between Dean and me. They looked so peaceful; it hurt me to have to wake them. I had to stifle a laugh when Dean snorted in his sleep. I went to the bathroom fully clothed now, and looked at them, still sleeping._ Come on! It's 8:25 a.m. I'm ready to go and you two are still asleep!_ Maybe I should wake them up, but how? I didn't want them mad at me, so I finally decided I would slam the door on the way down to get breakfast.

I finished my bagel that I had gotten downstairs and came back to the room to find them still asleep! I had even been so kind as to bring them coffee, but since they were still asleep I thought about making them get their own. I set the cups down and walked over to the door and opened and slammed it even harder. That worked! Dean looked at me with tired eyes.

"Sorry," I said, trying to hide a smile.

"What time is it?" Sam asked.

"Five after nine," I replied.

"Is that coffee?" Dean said, pointing to the cups on the table.

"Yeah, I didn't know how you guys liked it, but I brought creamers," I answered.

"Thank God! I can't live without my coffee!" Dean said. Sam went into the bathroom while Dean chugged his coffee, then taking Sam's. _Oh no,_ I thought._ Not another coffee addict! _ "I don't get how you can drink that. It's gross." I said.

"What? How can you hate the best drink ever invented?" Dean said.

"I only like frozen coffee drink. The warm stuff is gross!" I replied. Sam walked out of the bathroom and I had to tell him Dean stole his drink.

"That's ok. I can go get my own," Sam replied.

"Good, ok then. You two do you thing and I have to get ready for my date!" I said excitedly. I was ready in half an hour, so I decided I would wait outside. It was a nice day, and I sat down on a bench admiring the day. I wondered what we would do, where we would go, what we would see. I looked over and noticed a shady looking man staring at me from his car, so I flipped him off. I was too crept out after that, so I walked away in the opposite direction as him.

I heard a car door close so I started walking faster, not daring look back. I searched my purse for my pepper spray, but it was too late. The next thing I knew he had grabbed me from behind, putting a cloth over my mouth. I tried to scream, but it was hard. I felt a sharp needle-like pain in my shoulder, and then I blacked out.

* * *

**(Asher POV) **

I couldn't keep thinking about yesterday. The girl of my dreams (literally) walked right into my dad's diner! I knew I had to protect her from what I had seen in my vision, but I didn't know who she was or where she was, until she walked right into my life!

In the vision I had had of her just two days ago, she was in this dark, cold room. She was blindfolded, gagged, and tied to a chair. This shady looking guy took off the blindfold to reveal two baby blue eyes filled with sheer terror. I will never forget the way she looked, so helpless and scared. When she walked into the diner, I wouldn't have recognized her except for her eyes, but this time they weren't filled with terror.

She was beautiful! About 5' 5" with long light brown hair that went just past her shoulders. She had a nice, light tan, and it went well with her beautiful frame. There was no way I would let some shady creep harm someone this young and this beautiful, so I asked her on a date, but that wasn't the only reason. After talking to her, I felt this connection. I thought it might have been because of the vision I had had, but I doubted that. I knew that I would like her a lot, and I was looking forward to our date, which is where I was headed right now, to pick her up outside the hotel she was staying at.

I pulled up in my brand new 2007 Chevy Silverado that my dad had bought me for my eighteenth birthday, which had been two weeks ago. I looked around for Alyssa, but didn't see her. No, she hadn't told me her name, but the shady guy said it in my vision, so I knew. I noticed two guys arguing so I got out to see what the matter was.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"What do you want?" the shorter guy asked.

"You guys looked like you were arguing, so I thought I would see what was up before someone got hurt."

"Well, it's none of your damn business!"

"Dean chill out!" the taller guy said to the shorter one. He then turned to me. "Have you seen this girl?" he asked, showing me a picture-of Alyssa!

"What th-? She's missing?" I said, shocked.

"Yeah, how do you know her?" the guy called Dean asked me.

"I'm Asher Mells. I'm supposed to meet her here for our date," I replied.

"You're Asher?" the taller guy said.

"Yeah…and you are?" I asked them.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We're friends of Ali." the taller guy said.

"I thought her name was Alyssa?" I asked.

"It is, but she wanted us to call her Ali. But why are we talking about this now? We have to find her!" Sam said.

They both ushered me into their room and I had to tell them about my vision, and they told me about hers. I couldn't believe it! She was having visions of me while I was having visions of her! But there was no time to worry about that now, we had to find her.

"Do you know where this warehouse is, she might be there?" I asked.

"No…we thought you would," Dean said.

"No…wait! There is an old warehouse just outside town, about forty minutes from here," I replied remembering how to get there from here.

"Well then, let's go!" Dean said as we followed him to his car. I gave him directions as we went along, praying that we made it in time.


	6. Searching

**Boston**

**Note:** I do not own Sam, Dean, Missouri, or any other characters you may recognize from Supernatural (which I also do not own).

I just wanted to say that the song in the beginning of this chapter is property of the Goo Goo Dolls and I just lovingly borrowed it because it seemed appropriate for what Alyssa feels right now. I also lovingly borrowed Don't Stop by Fleetwood Mac, one of my favorite songs ever! Thanks to those bands, and thanks for the reviews everyone else!

**Chapter Six:**

**(Asher POV)**

I asked Dean to turn the radio on while we were driving to the warehouse, stuck in minor traffic, and it just started playing Become by the Goo Goo Dolls. I bet Alyssa was feeling just they way the song said, and I felt horrible that I hadn't gotten to her on time. I started to sing along to the song;

_There's so much more about you that you never let them see  
You turn away  
But not to me  
And I know how they tried to take you  
Held you up and meant to break you down  
But you can't be_

_For so long I tried to reach you  
I know I'm almost there  
I'm close enough for you to see_

_You've been hiding in the shadows  
Have you forgotten how we used to dream  
Let me remind you  
The light doesn't blind you at all  
It just helps you see  
Can you see _

_Yeah you have become  
Yeah you have become beautiful_

_And I can't be the stranger  
That's been sleeping in your bed just   
Turn around and come to me  
I feel all the pain inside  
And everything you been denied you feel  
It's all you feel_

_You've been hiding in the shadows  
Have you forgotten how we used to dream  
Let me remind you  
The light doesn't blind you at all   
It helps you see  
Can you see_

_Yeah you have become   
Yeah you have become beautiful  
Yeah you have become  
Yeah you have become beautiful_

_Brush back your hair and look around you  
Feeling like the truth has found you here  
You're here with me  
Let love become the mirror  
With no fear where you're from  
You have become _

_Yeah you have become beautiful_

It took us twenty minutes to get there, thanks to Dean's crazy driving, but I wasn't sure if it was enough. We jumped out of the car and ran inside to see an empty building. Sam ran into the back, but there was nothing. She wasn't here.

"Damn it! This isn't it!" I yelled, hearing my echo throughout the building.

"Then where is she? Where is another warehouse? She couldn't have gotten far!" Dean yelled back.

"I don't know! I…don't know," I said, scanning my brain for answers. _Come on Asher! Think! Where could she be?_ I remembered the vision, but there was nothing new, no clues to where she was. I needed to concentrate solely on finding Alyssa, but it was hard. I followed Dean and Sam out to their car, and that's when I had another vision.

_Alyssa was in that same room I had seen her in my last vision, but this time the room had more light in it. She was still tied up, but the gag and blindfold had been removed. Behind her was a small window up high. She must be in a basement! It definitely didn't looked remotely close to a warehouse, but I could tell it was underground from the view out the window._

I came out of my trance-like state to see Dean and Sam staring at me. I told them what I saw, but after discussing it, we still had no clue where she was other than a house basement, but there were many houses that had basements and all I saw was the basement.

Dean and I dropped Sam off at the hotel, while we went to the police station. What a riot that was! We couldn't tell them about my visions, but luckily because Dean and I were hunters (Dean much longer than I of course), we were excellent liars. I told them I had seen a shady man take Alyssa, and they made me give the description to a sketch artist.

After the drawing was finished, I looked at it realizing that it was only similar to the man I saw, but that was because I barely saw him with the dim lighting in the basement. I wasn't even sure if that was the man who took her, he could have an accomplice, but I didn't care, just as long as they found her. I left the room and found Dean talking to Detective Larry Sherman, one of the best detectives in Lansing, and my father's best friend since they were in elementary school.

"Asher, good to see you! I'm just sorry it had to be on such awful circumstances," Detective Sherman said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to, and good to see you too!" I replied.

"We have one of the best police forces here, all working on finding your friend Alyssa, and I promise we will do our best to find her," Detective Sherman assured us.

"Thank you!" I nodded and then followed Dean outside.

"Well, I guess all we can do know is wait until we find something out, or until you have another vision that will actually lead us somewhere," Dean said sympathetically.

"I know, but I hate it! I can't just sit here and wait while some creep is doing God knows what to Alyssa!" I half-yelled. I get so frustrated when my visions don't give me all the clues. I feel so helpless, especially now, with Alyssa. She was so young, and I couldn't do anything to help her except wait around for another clue to come along. Most of my other vision consisted of someone getting stung to death by bees, or getting hit by a bus, or drowning. All of those people I was able to save, but not this time, at least, not yet. I _will_ save Alyssa, and I know that if I don't I will never be able to forgive myself, ever!

* * *

**(Alyssa POV)**

I woke up feeling limp and dizzy. There was something covering my eyes and mouth, and I could feel my hands and feet were tied to the chair I was apparently in. I couldn't move, even if I wasn't weak. _Where am I?_ I thought, trying to remember what had happened. I had been waiting for Asher when this guy grabbed me from behind and put a rag over my mouth. I think it had been filled with chlorophorum to knock me out, along with whatever that sharp pain in my shoulder had been. That still hurt, but not as much as my head. I had to think.

It hit me, I was kidnapped! I started to scream, but the gag in my mouth wouldn't let me get much noise out, and I realized it was pointless because whoever did this would hear me, so I quickly stopped. I would probably be shut up-for good, if I wasn't quiet. _Ok, now is not the time to be thinking about death, especially your's so shut up and think of a way out of here!_ _I need to get help, but how?_ I thought.

Hopefully Dean and Sam have realized what happened and are looking for me right now! Maybe they had taken Asher too! Maybe he was right beside me trying to figure a way out of here! I wondered how long I had been out. I didn't know where I was, what time it was, or even what day it was! I was terrified! I started to cry a little, but I heard a click and quickly shut up.

"I see you're awake Alyssa," the voice said. It was a man's, but I didn't know whose. I tried to ask who he was, but I couldn't thanks to the stupid gag in my mouth.

"Don't bother, no one will hear you," the man said. He removed the blindfold, and I was terrified he might do something to me while I was still unable to move much, along with being dizzy.

My eyes adjusted to the dim light, and I noticed this wasn't the man that had taken me from the hotel, but he was just as shady. His tone of voice scared me, but the way he kept looking at me, with these big dark eyes was even worse. He wanted to hurt me, I could tell, but why he didn't confused me. Something must be keeping him from hurting, or even killing me, but I didn't know what. The guy took off my gag, and I was cotton-mouthed, but determined to get some answers.

"What do you want with me?" I choked out.

"Oh, sweet heart, it's not me that wants you. If I could, I would kill you right now," he replied.

"Then why don't you?" I asked, risking my chances of survival.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he sneered. "Now shut up before I tape your mouth shut!"

I thought of a million comebacks to that, but I listened, knowing that if I said anything he might actually hurt me. I could tell he didn't like my being here but he had to. He was taking orders from someone else, he must be otherwise I wouldn't be here. _Man, I watch too many movies! But that may be a good thing. I can use that knowledge to get out of here. I just hope that some of these movies are more realistic than most!_ I thought.

It was true; I did watch too many movies, but why not? They are good, and all the knowledge I acquire from them is more than I learn in school. I had to stifle a laugh as he left the room, leaving me tied to a very uncomfortable wooden chair.

I was so scared; I couldn't help but start crying now. It was sobs mostly. I had cried too much this week to produce enough tears to have a river coming out of me. I realized after fifteen minutes that I really needed to calm down and get it together. I had to get out of here, so to calm down I started singing my favorite song, Don't Stop by Fleetwood Mac.

"_If you wake up and don't want to smile,  
If it takes just a little while,  
Open your eyes and look at the day,  
You'll see things in a different way._

_"Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,  
Don't stop, it'll soon be here,  
It'll be here, better than before,  
Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone._

_"Why not think about times to come,  
And not about the things that you've done,  
If your life was bad to you,  
Just think what tomorrow will do._

_"Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,  
Don't stop, it'll soon be here,  
It'll be here, better than before,  
Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone._

_"All I want is to see you smile,  
If it takes just a little while,  
I know you don't believe that it's true,  
I never meant any harm to you._

_"Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,  
Don't stop, it'll soon be here,  
It'll be here, better than before,  
Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone._

_"Don't you look back,  
Don't you look back."_

I had to sing it a few times to get me into my survival zone, but it felt good each time. I took a few deep breaths in-between verses and by the time I was done, I was ready for anything. It was dark out now, and there was no light in this room. I still didn't know what time it was, or anything like that. They had taken my watch and other jewelry, even my shoes! What? Did they think I wouldn't run away without my shoes? I swear some people are idiots!

I was exhausted, so I decided to get some sleep, even though I had probably been asleep for hours, but I was sore and I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. I had guessed it had been about three hours since I woke up, but I could only guess. All I know was that I slept until light shone through the window behind me.


	7. The Lake

**Boston**

**Note:** I do not own Sam, Dean, Missouri, or any other characters you may recognize from Supernatural (which I also do not own).

I wanted to say that this chapter was late because 1) I hadn't written it on paper yet (which is what I do for this story so that I can take it wherever I go) and 2) because I had posted chapters five and six on the same day, so I just had to leave you all hanging. To tell you all the truth, I know what I am going to write for the rest of this story and the sequel already! I just like to have it on paper first before I type it up. Ok, enough of my rambling, here is chapter seven:

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**(Alyssa POV)**

There was a dim light showing through the window when I woke up, letting me know that it was early morning. I heard someone coming to the door up the stairs, which were hidden behind a wall. I heard it open and then large boots were stomping down, then the shady guy from yesterday appeared. He was carrying a small tray with what looked like a sandwich and a glass of water on it.

"Here," he said, shoving the tray on my lap.

"How am I supposed to eat this?" I asked. "My hands are tied."

"Right," he glared at me, and then untied my left hand. "Only one, we don't want you getting loose. I'll be back in twenty to get the tray."

"Excuse me," I said, "could you tell me what day and time it is?"

"Thursday July eighth, and its seven thirty in the morning," he replied hastily.

"Thanks," I said quietly as he walked up the stairs. _Damn! I've been here two days! I must have been unconscious for over twenty-four hours before I woke up, then went back to sleep for about six or seven hours!_ I had guessed on that last part.

It was hard eating with my left hand, because I was right-handed, but at least they were feeding me. I would take what I could get, as long as it wasn't poisoned. I quickly finished the food and decided I would try to untie my other hand and my feet. There was no time to untie them completely, but I managed to get the rope around my right hand loose enough to slip through if I pulled hard enough.

He came back down the stairs, tied me back up, took the tray and left. I waited a few minutes after he closed the door, just to make sure he was really gone before I slipped my hand through the rope. I untied my left hand, and began working on my feet. They were the hardest because they were tied individually to each front leg of the chair, along with three layers of duck tape. It took me fifteen minutes each, but I managed to get them undone.

I finally stood up for the first time in forty-eight hours, and I was sore! My legs were weak, but I managed to regain my strength, especially since I had food in my stomach. I looked around for something I could use as a weapon, but there was nothing except the chair, so I broke off one of its legs. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing.

I took it and cautiously walked up the stairs towards the door. I slowly turned the knob, but it was locked._ Damn! What can I use to pick the lock?_ I thought. I looked around again, but there was nothing. Then I remembered my hair! _Bobby pins!_ I felt my head and found two that were hidden under my hair, the rest had been removed. _How did they miss these? Whatever, I don't really care because I have them now!_

I pulled one out and started picking the lock, trying to be as quiet as possible. After a while I finally heard a 'click' and I tried the knob again._ Yes! It worked!_ I slowly pushed the door open. I poked my head out and noticed I was in a hallway. On the left was the kitchen entry, and on my right was the living room.

I slowly opened the door enough to slip my body through and tiptoed through to the living room, where I spotted the front door. I heard a noise up the stairs, so I quickly rushed over to the door and tried it. It was unlocked, so I opened it and ran.

There were trees everywhere, and I couldn't see any houses, so I ducked into the woods, praying I would come upon a house soon. I knew that my best chance of survival was to hide in the woods but stay near enough to the road to where I could get glimpses of it.

I really had to go to the bathroom, so I found a nice bush to go behind. That made me feel a whole lot better, and I continued down the road, staying out of sight. I decided I didn't trust anyone that came up the road because they could be part of the group of whoever had kidnapped me, so I wanted to get out of here before I contacted anyone.

I had no shoes or socks so my feet hurt, but I didn't care. I was glad to be out of that hell hole. I just wish I hadn't left so soon, I wanted to find out why they wanted me, or if I was just some random person. I highly doubted the latter.

I eventually came upon a turn-off in the road, so I took it. It lead nowhere. _Damn dead ends!_ I continued through the woods because I heard a low humming noise that sounded familiar, but I couldn't quite place it. I came through an opening to see a very large lake. It was beautiful, and I realized the hum I had heard was a boat's, but it must have driven off, because there was no one around. I sat down on the sand to give my feet a rest.

My feet were sore and very cut up and bleeding, so I took some water and washed them off, knowing it wasn't the cleanest water, but it would help. Hopefully someone would come by sooner or later because I was tired of walking. The sun was high up in the sky, so I figured it to be early to mid-afternoon. I decided to sit there a while and relax. no one would find me here, well, no one bad I hoped.

* * *

**(Asher POV)**

It had been two days since Alyssa's kidnapping and we had nothing. Neither Sam nor I had had any visions and every two hours Dean would call the station to see if they had anything, which they didn't.

We were all worried sick, but I think it was harder on Sam and Dean because they actually knew her. I had only had visions of her, but that made it worse because I knew she was scared and in serious danger. I couldn't get that terrified look out of my mind. Her face showed it all, and it killed me inside. I had to go out and get some air.

I walked out and sat down on the front porch steps to my house. I let Sam and Dean crash out here because it was easier on us and my parents were in Europe for a fashion show. My mother was a fashion designer and had been called to Europe for a show, and she decided to take my father with.

My sister, Maggie, was following in my mom's footsteps and was currently at Ai, the Art institute of New York City getting her masters in Fashion Design. I was expected to follow in my father's footsteps and become a chef.

It's not that I didn't like cooking, but I wanted to become a doctor, preferably an ER doctor. I had actually become a hunter because of a doctor, so I thought it appropriate. Secretly being a hunter gave me this rush that I loved so much!

I had had my first vision at age thirteen, which was about the doctor being shot with an arrow by a demonically possessed patient of his, and I had saved him from that gruesome fate after confronting Maggie with what I had seen. She had told me to check it out, even though she was skeptical about paranormal things. I had managed to save the patient too and I killed the demon along the way.

Maggie was the only person, other than Sam and Dean that knew about my visions and my hunts. My parents didn't believe in the supernatural and whenever someone mentioned something about it, they would go off on how unethical it was to believe in such things. I also knew that if I told them about me that I would be kicked out and sent to a nut house. I would never see daylight again, so I kept my status on the down-low.

Maggie wasn't much of a believer until I had confronted her, and I was surprised when she said she believed me. She had wanted to be a psychologist and had read a whole bunch of books on how some people can really see things, but she wouldn't pursue that career because she feared our parents.

I looked up from my thoughts to see a neighbor walking his dog. he waved at me and I waved back. Then everything went black.

_I was in a forest. Alyssa was in front of me, walking. She had no shoes on I noticed, and it looked like it hurt her to walk. You could see some blood coming off her feet. She kept looking back nervously; my guess was to check to see if someone was following her. She led the way through a clearing, to reveal a lake, one that I had seen many times before. She sat down and it went black again._

I came back to and knew immediately where she was. I ran inside to get Sam and Dean.

"She's at Houghton Lake," I told them. "I saw it in my vision. I know that is where she is!"

"Are you sure? Are you absolutely sure that is where she is?" Sam asked. I could tell Dean was thinking the same thing.

"Yes! I am sure! I know because I used to camp out at that lake for years, now let's go!" I said, ushering them to my truck. I drove as fast as I could without getting pulled over. I hoped that she would be in that same spot when we got there, which had taken us a little over an hour to do.

We got out of my truck and separated, Dean one way, Sam and I another. Sam eventually took off to talk to some people to see if they had spotted her, while I went to the spot I had seen her at in my vision. I kept my eyes peeled, but she was nowhere to be found.

I met up with the guys back at my truck and they hadn't seen her either, but Sam had said that someone had spotted her, but had no idea where she had gone. _Where are you Alyssa?_ I thought. _Please be safe, and stay put, wherever you are. We will find you, I promise!_

_

* * *

_I have no idea when chapter eight will be up because I havent written it yet, so you will probably have to wait until the weekend. Sorry. Hope you liked this chapter and where the story is going though!_  
_


	8. Found

**Boston**

**Note:** I do not own Sam, Dean, or any other characters you may recognize from Supernatural (which I also do not own).

I apologize for this being so late. I have been busy all weekend, and I know I had promised it would be up two days ago, and I am sorry. My friend was here, and we were having issues (that are almost resolved) and I have been getting ready for my birthday on Saturday (YAY me!), and school starts in two weeks, so again, apologies and I promise not to take that long for the next chapter!

I would like to take time to thanks all my readers for keeping the story alive!

HYPERLITE.HO: thank you so much for all the positive feedback. i enjoy all of it!

WinchestersGirl: you were there for me at the start and I love all your feedback. You were my motivation to start writing, so I thank you with all my heart!

Aogail: Thanks! You keep me going!

hotforjensen101: You dont say much, but I appreciate the feedback. i am glad to know that you love my stories, and I look forward to more comments like that!

Thanks you guys and keep the reviews coming!

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

(Alyssa POV)

I had gotten bored of waiting, so I walked around and eventually came upon a group of people setting up a tent.

"Excuse me," I asked. "Do any of you have a phone I could use?"

"Uh…yeah. Here," the man handed me his phone.

I took it and wanted to call Sam and Dean, but I couldn't remember their numbers, so I called 911 instead. After all, I had just been kidnapped. I told the operator what had happened and I then I asked the man who gave me his phone where we were, and I repeated it to the operator. She told me to meet a police officer by the dock, which wasn't too far from here, maybe twenty minutes or so.

Just as I had arrived, the police car pulls up. A lady gets out, a blonde thirty-something, and she walks towards me and introduces herself as Officer Peterson.

"I understand you were kidnapped, it that correct?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is," I replied.

"Ok, well then, let's take you to the hospital and get you checked up, maybe get those feet of yours fixed," she said looking down at my torn up feet.

"Um…ok," I hesitated. I hate hospitals, and I only really needed bandages for my feet, but I agreed and got in the car. She let me ride up front with her, lucky for me!

* * *

The doctor looked me over and ran some tests. I have always hated needles, so I winced when he stuck a one in me to draw some blood. He left me alone with a nurse and Officer Peterson. 

"Can you please tell me where I can reach your parents Alyssa?" the officer asked for the third time since we'd arrived.

"I told you, I don't know where they are! If I could remember my brothers' numbers I could reach them, but I can't because they just recently had them changed," I lied. There was no way she was going to contact my parents, so I mentioned my "brothers", and I had also refused to give my last name, but I finally caved in and told her it was Winchester, to make sense if she managed to reach my brothers. It really isn't Winchester, it's Grey, but she doesn't have to know that.

I needed to get out of this place, so I quickly devised a hopefully fool proof plan. I found out that the hotel we had been staying at was not two miles from here, so I could just walk there, even though my feet were sore. But I had been given pain medicine, so I didn't care.

* * *

The doctor came in and told me I could get dressed and he handed me some grey warm-up pants and a white short sleeve shirt. Apparently it was all the hospital had, but it was better than my torn up dirty clothes I had been wearing for the past three days. 

Officer Peterson left the room while I changed, and I had asked the nurse to grab me some milk from the cafeteria, so I was all alone. I quickly changed and grabbed my clothes and poked my head out the door. No one I recognized was in sight, so I walked quickly but not too fast towards the elevators. No one suspected a thing as I left the building unnoticed heading towards the hotel.

I loved being able to do that, just slip by people unnoticed. It did have its disadvantages though because sometimes when I want to be noticed, it's like I'm invisible, but today it was a good thing. I just hoped that someone would be at the hotel when I got there.

* * *

**(Asher POV)**

"Where could she have gone?" I asked myself, but Sam replied anyway, giving the obvious answer.

"The police! She probably called the cops and is at the station right now!"

"Yeah, you are probably right, or she went back to the hotel looking for you two," I said. "Dean, why don't you go to the station, and Sam can check the hospitals. I will go to the hotel and look for her."

They agreed and we all went our separate ways. I arrived at the hotel at the exact time Alyssa did.

"Alyssa!" I called out her name, glad to see she was ok.

"Asher? Oh my god!" She cried. I ran up to her and gave her a big hug, wrapping my arms around her.

"I am so glad you're alright! You are ok aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," She said. "Where are Sam and Dean?"

"Oh, they are looking for you. let me call them," I said reaching for my phone and calling them, telling them to meet at my place.

Dean and Sam arrived at my house the same time Alyssa and I did. She went and took a shower while the rest of us waited in the living room. She came down after an hour and just sat down, looking into space.

Dean finally interrupted the silence by asking; "Did he hurt you?"

"No," she replied quietly, still staring out the window.

"Who was he?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

"What exactly happened?" Dean asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Alyssa half yelled, leaving us stunned.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "If you want, we could talk just you and me."

She slowly looked at me and nodded her head. I led her to my room upstairs, mostly because it was the only room up there besides the bathroom. I sat down on the bed and she sat in a chair across from me. We sat there in silence for a while until she started sobbing.

"Why me, why does my life have to be so fucked up?" she said. "I mean, I know things happen for a reason, but what was the purpose of my being kidnapped? I just don't understand!" She took a breath and I let her continue uninterrupted.

"First my mom lies to me about my real dad, twice, and then I get these premonitions, which haven't even come true yet, and…" she sobbed. "Then I get kidnapped by these two guys and I don't even know why!"

I reached over and rubbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"You don't even know what it's like!" she continued.

"No...I don't, but I do know about the visions. I get them too," I said reassuringly

"You...you do?"

"Yeah, I do. I uh...actually saw you in the basement and again…at the lake."

"I saw you in a warehouse, twice. And then I had another vision while I was taking a shower earlier."

"I know about the warehouse, Sam and Dean told me, but what was the third one about?"

"My real dad."

She went on to tell me exactly what had happened between her mother and her, and what she has done since running away. She even told me about the e-mail her mom sent her and how she really felt about her real dad. I listened intently to every word she had to say and then I told her my story. It wasn't as exciting as hers, but we had a few laughs. She was the only person I had told my entire history to, and she told me the same. To be honest, it was the best night I had ever had.

* * *

Ok. There you have it. Next chapter should be up in a couple days, I promise!  



	9. Surprise!

**Boston**

**Note:** I do not own Sam, Dean, or any other characters you may recognize from Supernatural (which I also do not own). So STOP rubbing it in! lol

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

(Alyssa POV)

We must have fallen asleep talking because I woke up lying on his bed next to Ash, who was still asleep. He looked so peaceful so I carefully got up and went downstairs. I admired the large grandfather clock in the living room as I sat on the couch listening to the tick-tick of the beautiful clock and the low hum of the air conditioner. It was so peaceful.

Sam came in a few minutes later and sat down next to me, listening. We were probably like that for about ten minutes before Dean came in.

"Hey, there you are Ali," Dean said.

"Hi Dean," Sam and I both said.

"What's going on? You were upstairs the whole night," Dean gave a cocky grin.

"We didn't do anything but talk Dean, not that its any of your business in the first place!" I said firmly.

"Yeah, whatever. It will be our little secret," he replied with that stupid smile still pinned to his face.

"Well Dean, that's nice to know, but we _didn't do anything!_" I said, getting annoyed. Why do guys (Dean mainly) have to be so horny all the time! It bugs the crap out of me!

"Dean, they didn't do anything so just leave her alone," Sam stood up for me.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Dean asked.

"That is really none of your business either," I said firmly.

"Fine," Dean was getting annoyed about not knowing. I was highly amused by this, and apparently Sam was too.

"Well, I guess I could tell you about the vision I had last night," I decided.

"What, you had another vision last night? When?" Sam and Dean both asked.

"Last night while in the shower," I replied.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Sam asked.

"Because I didn't want to be bothered with it," I said. "Besides, it was about my real dad."

"What, really?" Dean said.

"Yeah. He looked familiar, but I don't remember where I saw him, and it's bugging me, but I just want to forget about it, and him," I stated.

"So you have seen him before?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I think so, but like I just said, I don't want to talk about it. At least not now anyways," I retorted.

Asher interrupted the heated conversation by coming in and saying 'good morning' and then letting me help make breakfast. We were all eating pancakes when someone came through the front door and into the kitchen where we were eating.

"Maggie? What are you doing here?" Ash asked excitedly, going over to hug his older sister.

"Hey little bro, what's going on?" she asked, noticing us, mostly Dean.

"Hi, I'm Dean," he said as he stood up to shake her hand. Sam Ash and I all rolled our eyes. This was going to get interesting!

"I thought you were going with mom and dad to Europe?" Asher asked.

"I though about it, but I wanted to come crash out here. I thought you were going to camp or something," she said.

"No, since when do I go to camp?" he stated.

"I don't know. So who are your other friends?" she asked.

"I'm Alyssa," I introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Sam. Nice to meet you," he said with his usual sweet voice.

"Hi Sam, hi Alyssa, nice to meet you too," Maggie said.

"Have a seat. There is plenty of food left," Dean said offering the seat next to his for Maggie.

We finished up and Ash and I went outside while Dean and Maggie cleaned up. Sam went to do some research on his computer. Ash and them and told me about them all being hunters, and for some reason, I wasn't too surprised.

"You know," Asher said as we walked down the sidewalk, "you are taking this whole supernatural thing pretty well."

"Yeah, I know. Odd isn't it? I guess it's because I have always thought things like ghosts and such existed, and now adding in my new ability to have premonitions makes it seem more real," I stated.

"Well, that's good. I'm just glad that you aren't freaking out and calling us crazy," he laughed and looked at me with his amazingly beautiful baby blue eyes and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

(Asher POV)

When Lyss smiled at me, I knew that it was love at first sight. From the moment I saw her walk into the diner it was amazing! I knew that we had a connection, and talking last night had really helped that along. Her beautiful mid-length brown hair glowing in the sunlight, her eyes like pools of clear ocean water. As cheesy as that sounds, it was true.

I knew that I would never let anyone harm her, especially her real dad, whom she told me was evil (not evil evil, but mean evil). She feared him, yet had no idea who he was, but it didn't matter. She was my angel, and I would never let anyone harm her, ever!

I wanted to embrace her, to give her the most passionate kiss, but she was too fragile right now, and I didn't want her to think I was taking advantage of her. I respected her, and I wanted her to know that, so I just grabbed her hand and slid my fingers in-between hers as we walked along.

We stopped as my phone rang, and while I talked to Sam, she rested her head on my shoulder. We looked at each other and she smiled. I smiled back as I hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, Sam just wants me to come back and stop Dean from fucking my sister," I replied.

"He said that?" she said.

"Well, not exactly, but I could hear them in the background. I am not going back to that! I just told Sam to let them be and get out of the house for a while, although I don't think he will," I laughed wondering how shocked Sam's face looked when I told him I wasn't going to help him.

We continued walking for a while, talking about nothing in particular when Lyss stopped.

"Oh my god!" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"I just realized why that man in my vision, my real father looked so familiar," she started sobbing.

"What? Who is he?" I was beginning to get concerned.

"The man who kidnapped me!" she broke into a full-blown bawl and collapsed on the curb. I sat down next to her and comforted her.

* * *

HA! You all thought it would be John Winchester didn't you? That was actually my original plan, but I decided that you all needed a little twist, plus I had no reason for that guy to kidnap her, so i decided that was a good enough reason. Hope you are all very surprised! 


	10. Love

**Boston**

**Note:** Ok, by now you all should know that I do not own anything affiliated with supernatural, so this is the last time I am going to say it in this story.

**Chapter Ten:**

**

* * *

**

(Alyssa POV)

I couldn't believe I hadn't figured it out before! The man who had kidnapped me was my father!

I had no idea who that creepy basement guy was, but I didn't care. I'm just glad I figured out why I was kidnapped. I plan on getting as far away from that man as possible now that I know what he is capable of and willing to do!

I sat there on the curb crying while Ash comforted me. I was lucky to have him, and Sam and Dean. I don't know what I would do without them.

He, along with everyone else probably thought I was a cry baby considering the way I have been acting this past week, but it was just so overwhelming to me, I couldn't help it. I usually never cried, but this week I was making an exception because of the circumstances.

The discussion Ash and I had last night really helped me out. He got me, and it was amazing! I swear that I am high on love right now, and I don't want to come down. I looked up at him with teary eyes and kissed him.

I had heard that when you kissed your true love that you felt fireworks, but I had never really believed that until now. It was amazing!

We kissed and kissed until it was this huge make-out session on his neighbor's front lawn. He came out and yelled at us after a while. It was hilarious!

We got up after he grabbed a broom stick and started chasing us with it. We ran to Asher's house laughing. By the time we got back we were both out of breath, mostly from laughing the whole way. It was great!

We sat down on the steps to catch our breath, which was nearly impossible because I couldn't stop laughing, and I didn't know why!

We eventually got up the strength to go inside and we got the third degree from Sam because we didn't come back in time. He told us Dean and Maggie were in her room doing god knows what.

Personally, I didn't care what Dean was doing. He wasn't my responsibility. If Sam had a problem with it then he could tell his brother, because I sure wasn't.

I think that he was just jealous that Dean gets all the girls, but I knew about Jess, so I felt bad for him. I had no idea what he was going through, and I didn't really plan on finding out for myself.

I just thought it would be great if Sam had a girl, that way we would all be happy. But I was already happy, so that was his problem now, but if I happened upon a cute, nice girl for him, then I would help him out. Until then, I was just going to relax with Ash.

* * *

**(Asher POV)**

I couldn't deny it any longer. I was in love with Alyssa. She was everything I could ever want and more, and I knew she felt the same way, especially after we'd kissed.

Dean and Maggie were happy, Lyss and I were happy, and I was going to make Sam happy by introducing him to Maggie's friend Natasha. They would be perfect for each other.

I had wanted to tell Sam about Lyss' real father, but she looked so happy and I didn't want to bring it up knowing that she wouldn't like it.

I kept looking at her thinking her smile could brighten a room, and it was true.

We spent the rest of the day hanging out at the mall. Maggie dragged Dean everywhere, buying everything she thought was cute, while Lyss, Sam, and I just walked around.

She had been eyeing this red spaghetti-strap top for a while, so I offered to buy it for her. She accepted after a few 'you don't have to's and 'Thank you so much's'. it was kind of funny.

While we were walking through the food court we ran into (or I set up) Natasha. She and Sam hit it off great, and Lyss and I snuck away unnoticed.

We went outside and sat on a bench. While we waited, we just talked, mostly about our relationship. We were now officially a couple, so that was a good thing. That was the perfect way to end the perfect day.

* * *

Ok, short chapter I know. I coulnt think of anything to say, and I was in this good lovey-dovey mood when i wrote it. I think the next chapter will be just as short, but dont worry. i will try to make them longer again. Hope you liked it. I have never been in love :( so I wasnt sure how Alyssa ans Asher would actually feel, but I tried. ok, well, REVIEW! NOW! lol. 


	11. On the go

**Boston**

Ok, so I am up at 6 am typing this because I want to. I had originally gotten here thirty minutes ago, but I couldn't turn on a lamp, so I am just now able to read what I had written on paper. I have so many ideas to crank out and I really needed to get this last chapter out of the way before I do so. I know most of you (or all of you) really want to have Dean and Sam's POV's so I will add them in the next chapter. Just so you all know, another reason I am up so early is because today is my birthday and I really felt like giving you all something to read for it! lol. Ok, again, this chapter maybe a little shorter than the others, but I'm working on it, so enough rambling for now and on with the story!

**Chapter Eleven:**

(Alyssa POV)

I woke up feeling refreshed and energized after yesterday. I had to sleep in Maggie's room on her extra bed, so I quietly snuck out and headed up the stairs to Asher's room.

I slowly opened his door to see him still asleep. He looked so cute! I came close to his side of the bed and he opened his eyes and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I apologized.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Good morning!"

"Good morning to you, too."

He sat up in bed and I sat down on the edge near him.

"Hey," he said grabbing my hand. "I wanted to give you something."

"Me? I didn't think I was special enough to get presents," I teased.

"Well, if you don't want it…" he played along.

I gave him my best shocked face and he just laughed at me. "I know you're kidding. Close your eyes."

"Ok," I obeyed him. He leaned over and gave me a light kiss while placing something in my hand.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

I gasped as I stared at a small black jewelry case. I slowly and carefully opened it to reveal a beautiful silver chain necklace with five tiny pink hearts on the front attached to the chain. I smiled as my eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you," was all I could say.

"So…you love it right?" Ash asked confused.

"Yes, I love it! It's beautiful!" He took the necklace out and put it around my neck. It went perfectly with the new top that I was wearing.

"I knew you would love it. You're welcome." He handed me a tissue. "I just didn't think you would cry about it." We both laughed.

I reached over and gave him a big hug, then kissed him, and he returned the gesture.

* * *

**(Asher POV)**

I knew that she would love that necklace. My grandmother gave it to me a long time ago.

"_Asher," granny asked me as we were baking a cake for no particular reason. I was eleven at the time._

"_What is it granny?"_

"_Come here, I want to give you something."_

"_Like a present?"_

"_Sort of, Asher…my mother gave this to me as a gift when I got my first boyfriend," she said taking out a silver chained necklace with tiny pink hearts on it. "And I want you to give it to the person you love the most when you start dating."_

"_Why don't you give it to Maggie? She would like it," I replied confused at why she would be giving me, a boy, a necklace._

"_Because, I already gave something to Maggie, and I know that you will know the right person to give this to. Promise me that you will do that."_

"_I promise."_

She had passed away a week after that, heart attack. I missed her, but I knew that I had to keep my promise, and I did.

I rolled out of bed after our semi make-out session and went into my bathroom to change and freshen up.

"Hey Lyss," I called to her.

"What?"

"What should we do today?"

"I don't know."

I could hear some sadness to her reply. She hadn't told anyone about her real father yet and I knew that was what she was thinking about. We should probably do that first thing because I trusted Sam and Dean to help her out.

I came out and sat down next to Alyssa, wrapping my arm around her back.

"Hey, it will be ok. We'll get your life back to normal, I promise."

"Normal, since when has my life been normal? I was living a lie!"

Maybe I shouldn't have said normal.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"No…I'm sorry. I'm just so…frustrated right now…I can't think strait."

"It's ok. You don't have to apologize."

"I just don't know what is going to happen to me…to us. I can't live here, we both know that."

"Hey! Don't think like that! We will be together, I promise!"

"I hope so…"

"Hey guys," we heard Sam call from downstairs.

"So much for that, I guess we should go see what he wants," she said.

"Hey wait," I said grabbing her arm. "I love you…know that."

"I…love you too," she smiled. "Now…let's go before Sam throws a hissy fit."

We went down to the living room where Sam and Dean were standing over his computer.

"What's going on?" Alyssa asked.

"We've got a job," Sam replied.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Seems to me like a wendigo," Dean replied looking at the computer screen.

"Where?" I asked.

"Hibbing, Minnesota," Sam said.

"What's a wendigo?" Alyssa asked.

"It's basically a cannibalistic creature. The Wendigo is an entity, half phantom, half beast, who lives in the forests and preys on human beings." I gave it to her strait forward.

"What?" Maggie yelled. No one had seen her come in. "No way are you going out hunting those things Asher Steven Mells!"

"I've hunted worse things than a stupid wendigo! You can't control me!" I yelled back.

"And Dean," she turned to him, "you didn't tell me you were a hunter!"

"I…uh…" he managed to stumble out.

"Uhg!" she stomped to her room. _Drama queen!_ I thought.

We all just stood there looking at each other for a while.

"I guess we should get packing," Sam said.

"We…as in all of us, me and Asher?" Alyssa asked.

"If you want to," Dean said. "But you won't be coming on the actual hunt. You'll stay in a room at a hotel when we get there."

She looked at me quizzically, as if to ask me what I thought.

"Well, I'm going. I am bored to death here. I haven't had a job in months," I stated.

"Then let's go pack," Alyssa said.

* * *

Ok. I hope you all liked that chapter! I have this HUGE curveball planned for the upcoming chapters. I'm not quite sure which one it will be in, but I assure you that it will blow your mind! I know, this took me a while to type, mostly because I kept getting side-tracked. Yes, its almost 8:30 now, but what ever. You all dont care, just as long as I post the next chapter soon. I cannot guarantee when that will be but I will try and get at least three more chapters up before school starts!  



	12. Thoughts

**Boston**

So…I bet you all can't wait to read this chapter. I added Maggie's, as well as Sam and Dean's POVS and I want your opinion on them. This chapter has no dialogue in it, which is kind of weird for me, but I just really had to get all of this out, and I couldn't really think of anything, so this is quite a short chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

(Alyssa POV)

So we were now on the road to Hibbing, Minnesota to kill a wendigo. Dean refuses to let me go on the actual hunt, but there was no way I was going to stay in a crappy hotel room while everyone else was off doing something exciting yet dangerous.

But I had a plan.

Asher and I were in love, and I wont let him go and risk his life while I'm stuck in some room wondering if he will come back alive, so I will lay the guilt trip on him.

Sam would go for the whole 'I'm weak and have painful visions that come unexpectedly and I can't be left alone so vulnerable.' That should hopefully work on him.

Dean was a different story. Hoping things would go well with Ash and Sam that should be enough, but if not; I wasn't going to be nice. Maggie was getting to go, I think, so why can't I?

Although Maggie was more determined to go than I was, so maybe I could get her help. She knew about me and how innocent I was (sort of) so she should be able to help me out. I really liked her, although she did get on my nerves just before we left because she was yelling at Asher to not go, but I could understand why. She cares about him and his safety.

I think the only way they could get me to not go was to tie me to a chair, but I knew after my kidnapping, they weren't going to that.

* * *

(Asher POV) 

I could tell Alyssa was devising a plan to come with us hunting the wendigo, and I wanted her to, but it was dangerous. She was vulnerable and I swore to myself that after she had been kidnapped that I would never let anything happen to her.

I just know that with her being vulnerable that she should probably have supervision, so leaving her back at the hotel was most likely a bad idea.

We were driving behind Dean, Sam and Maggie in my truck, while they took Dean's Impala. I had to watch Dean and my sister make out most of the way there, which was disgusting, but I enjoyed being alone with Lyss.

We got to talk about whatever we wanted, mostly our relationship, and where it was headed, and a little about her father. We still hadn't told anyone about it, and I wasn't sure if she even wanted to.

She told me she would rather forget all about him and the rest of her family, and I had to argue about that latter part because she can't hate all of her family, but I eventually gave up because I knew she was still mad and I didn't blame her. If that had happened to me I don't think I would ever forgive my parents.

I think that there were only two things I enjoyed about the ride there, and that was talking to Lyss and listening to music. We listened to everything, and we both sang along to almost every song played, and we didn't have to listen to Dean's music, although classic rock is the best. Personally, I loved it so much I couldn't wait for the drive back home!

* * *

(Sam POV)

As much as I was annoyed at having to be in a car with my brother and his girlfriend making out the half the trip, I was happy for them. Dean and Maggie were perfect for each other, and surprisingly, Dean was actually being nicer!

I liked Maggie; she had a lot of determination and knows what she wants in life, although she could be a real pain in the ass at times. She knew what we did and wanted to protect Dean and her brother from the dangers of hunting, which could be a positive depending on the situation.

Though I had to admit, I was jealous. They, along with Asher and Ali, were a happy couple and both couples reminded me of how Jess and I used to be. It was depressing.

I missed her so much, yet I knew that I should move on. I almost did with Sarah, but we needed to find our dad and kill the demon that killed our mother and Jess. I knew that I couldn't live a normal life until that thing was dead.

* * *

(Dean POV)

Spending the whole trip with Maggie was great! A day and a half of pure bliss! I only wish that Sam wasn't here, although he did come in handy when it was his turn to drive because we could go in the back and make out or talk.

Sam was jealous, I could tell. I know that he missed Jess, but he needed to move on. I told him to bring Natasha, but we all later agreed that it was for the best that she didn't come considering she didn't know what we did.

One of these days I was going to take him back to New York and get him to marry Sarah. He liked her, I know he still does, he just doesn't want her to get hurt.

We would stop every once and a while to check up on Asher and Ali, mostly to make sure they weren't having any trouble or having visions.

I could tell they were keeping something from us, but I didn't know what, and didn't really plan on finding out. I figured they were having sex and not wanting Maggie to find out. I don't know, and I don't care right now.

I have a girl who loves me, and I love her, an ok brother, and life is good.

* * *

(Maggie POV)

From the moment I saw Dean sitting at my parents' dining room table I knew he was perfect. He was tall, handsome, and fearless. We connected great, so I had to make the decision to break up with my boyfriend back in New York.

It was selfish of me and I felt bad, but he was kind of a jerk and I knew he would move on. Plus, I really wanted to be with Dean, especially after that first day together.

I knew that I wouldn't have to do much begging to get him to let me go on the hunt with him, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to myself. Woods and bugs aren't very appealing, especially when a dangerous man-eating creature is running loose out there.

I did know that I didn't want my little brother going with them. He had never hunted something like this and I cared about him. He was my baby brother and I wasn't going to let him ruin his life by getting involved with the supernatural.

As far as Alyssa goes, she is sweet and I know that she doesn't want Asher doing this either, but she will let him because she loves him enough to let him go. I guess that is good enough for me. Just as long as she doesn't break his heart I was totally cool with her. She was like the sister I always wanted, but never got.

* * *

Ok, so tell me what you all thought about this. I promise the next chapter will be the hunt, and it will be much longer and have dialogue! I just dont know when it will be up. 


	13. The Hunt

**Boston**

Yay! The Hunt! Ok, I just want to say that I did not write this chapter on paper first, so this chapter may be a bit sloppy, but I'm trying my best. I'm too lazy to write it on paper before typing it up. Ok, onward…

**Chapter Thirteen:**

(Alyssa POV)

So we had arrived at the hotel, renting two rooms where Dean and Sam share one, and Ash, Maggie and I the other.

Dean, Ash and Sam were getting out their weapons to prepare for whatever came at them.

Maggie and I just watched in awe at all the weapons they had. It was really scary, mostly because I'm not the biggest fan of guns. Maggie seemed ok with it, but we were both nervous.

"Hey Asher," I started, "I don't like this…you going out with all of these weapons. And Dean," I turned to him, "Watch him! I don't want any of you getting hurt."

"We'll be fine," Asher reassured us. "It's just a wendigo."

"JUST a wendigo…JUST - This thing is a cannibal! It WILL kill you if it gets the chance Ash!" I started yelling.

"That's exactly why we don't want you and Maggie to go. You could get hurt, and I don't think I could live with myself if anything else happened to you!" he replied.

"I know it could hurt me, but it could hurt you too! I can't lose you!" I started tearing up.

"Don't…Alyssa," he said as he came over to hug me. "It'll be ok…we'll be ok. I promise." I gave a big sigh.

"Fine, but if anything happens to you I have permission to kill Dean," I glared at the oldest Winchester.

"Whatever, nothing will happen. We've done this plenty of times," Dean replied.

"Good, ok. So…now what?" I asked.

"We leave. It's better to get these things during the day and we have to set up camp still. Bye girls," Dean said as he, Sam, and Ash followed him out the door.

"Wait," I called.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Asher…" I said I went up to him and gave him a kiss.

"Don't worry," he replied, quickly slipping a piece of paper into my hand unnoticed by anyone else. "Bye."

After Dean's car took off, I opened the folded paper. My original plan was to sneak in the back of the car, but they would have found me out. So Asher wrote down the exact coordinates of where they would be.

Maggie was in on it too, and we were to leave exactly fifteen minutes after they did. Maggie had the keys to Ash's truck, so we packed some of our stuff and grabbed a couple guns they had left behind.

We waited, and then headed towards the forest. We slowly pulled up into a parking spot that was conveniently off the side of the side road we had taken.

While we were walking towards camp, I looked off to my right, and far off, by just close enough, was a warehouse. Maggie saw it too and we looked nervously at each other as we continued on.

Just behind this large tree and bush we noticed the two tents set up. Maggie and I waited until Dean and Sam were out of sight to come out of our hiding spot.

Asher saw us as he was putting salt all around the camp site.

"What's the salt for?" I asked.

"Protection," he replied as he began drawing Anasazi symbols around the camp too.

"I get the symbols, but salt? I read salt was for demons, wait…are we dealing with a demon?"

"No, don't worry about it. It's just an extra safety precaution. It's just a wendigo, nothing more."

"Ok," I said just as Dean and Sam came back.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dean half yelled.

"We weren't going to let you do this without us," Maggie replied sternly. We both crossed our arms. "That's right! And we aren't going anywhere now that we're here," I followed up.

* * *

**(Asher POV)**

"It was my idea," I said. I didn't care if they yelled at me. At least we were all together. "Look, can we not do this right now; we still have a wendigo to kill."

"Fine, but you guys STAY PUT! You aren't coming into those woods with us. Got it?" Dean said sternly.

"Maybe, only if you promise to-" Maggie whispered the rest in his ear. I shuddered, at least I didn't have to hear the rest.

Dean laughed. "Alright, I will."

"So…how do we kill this thing?" Alyssa asked.

"Well, you kill it with fire," I said. Sam started laughing.

"Dean, remember the last time we killed a wendigo? That was great! We had to use a flame gun," Sam said.

"Yeah, that was pretty crazy," Dean replied.

"No way, you did that?" Lyss asked.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Yep, and I saved Sam's ass yet again that time," Dean said smugly.

"Yeah, whatever. You would have been dead a long time ago if I hadn't saved your sorry ass from that scarecrow!" Sam said.

"Hey, I had a plan! I would have gotten out."

"Whatever. He's in denial."

Lyss, Maggie and I just looked at them like they were crazy. They were always arguing, but sometimes it was hilarious.

"A scarecrow," Alyssa said.

"Yeah, it was this pagan god in the form of a scarecrow," Sam replied.

"It was one fugly thing!" Dean said.

"Um…ok. That is really creepy if scarecrows are coming to life and trying to kill us."

"Don't worry, it was only that one, as far as we know, and we killed it, so no need to worry. We do however have to worry about this wendigo that we still haven't found, and it's starting to get dark."

"You're right, let's go find this damn thing and kill it," I said. "Maggie, Alyssa, you two stay here and watch the camp site k? Don't go outside of the protection circles, and here," I handed them a couple flame guns "Use these if you have to, ONLY if you have to. Ok, we'll be back soon."

"Be careful babe," Alyssa called to me.

"I will," I yelled back as us guys headed into the forest.

* * *

**(Dean POV)**

"Ok guys, we need to stick together. No going off on your own, got it?" I told them.

"Got it," Sam and Asher said at the same time. I held my gun in my right hand while pushing through the tree branches with my other hand. Sam and Ash had their guns at the ready. Then we heard something.

"What was that?" Ash asked.

"I think it came from over there," Sam pointed to our right. We then heard a cry, well more like a wailing noise. It was really close and Asher jumped.

I made sure we were all together, but then we heard another scream, but it sounded like one of the girls.

"No, don't! It's not them!" I said. The cry had been in the opposite direction of camp.

"Are you sure?" Asher asked.

"Yes I'm sure!" We headed on towards where we thought we had heard the noise.

"It was right here, I know it was," Sam said.

"Look," Asher pointed to a spot on a tree where there was a distinct blood mark on its trunk.

"Yep, it was here. But where is its lair? That's what we need to find, to get those people out of there, if they're still alive," I said knowing full well that there was a slim chance those campers were still alive. Even if they were, it wouldn't be for much longer.

"Hey, there's something over here," Sam called to us from another tree not too far off.

"What is it?" I asked approaching him.

"There are marks here, like bodies being drug across. But they stop here, see?" Sam said.

"Yeah, well, they can't be too far off then. Lets keep going, hopefully we will find it soon."

"Ok," Asher agreed. A few seconds later we heard another scream, then another.

"Was that what I think it is?" Sam said.

"There are two of them! Shit! We need to get back to camp soon and warn the girls, and just to be safe. It's getting dark," I said turning around in the now dim forest.

"Look out!" Sam yelled just as one of them came after me. I fired my gun but it wouldn't shoot.

"Fuck!" I yelled. Sam fired at it, and got it right in the heart. I stood up and got away from it just as it burned up and died.

"There's still another one out there," I yelled.

"Where'd it go?" Asher said.

"I don't know," Sam said looking around.

We didn't hear anything else so we headed back to the camp site. We walked fast, but kept our eyes peeled for everything and anything.

I was in front and Sam and Asher behind when we arrived just before the sun completely set behind the mountain.

"Hey, are you girls ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are," Maggie replied.

"Yeah, but…where's Asher?" Alyssa said.

"He's…" I turned around, but he wasn't there. "Sam…where is he?"

"I don't know! He was right behind me. I saw him there just a minute ago!" my brother replied.

"What? Are you saying you LOST my baby brother?" Maggie yelled at us.

"Don't yell at me, it was Sam's fault! He was supposed to watch him," I said, knowing full well that I was responsible. I just didn't want her to hate me. I didn't mind if she hated Sam though.

"Hey!" Alyssa yelled. "Look, who cares! We need to find him!"

"She's right. We have to find him," Sam said just as we heard what sounded like Asher yelling for help.

* * *

**(Maggie POV)**

"I think I might know where he is," I said, remembering the warehouse and Alyssa's vision.

"That's right!" Alyssa knew what my thought was. "Come on, he's in the warehouse!"

"What warehouse?" Dean asked.

"The one just up here. We saw it when we snuck up here," I replied.

We all headed towards the warehouse, all armed with weapons and flashlights. Once we got to the entrance, we all hesitated.

"You ready?" Dean said.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied as I grabbed his empty hand and walking through the door with him. Sam and Alyssa followed behind.

"Let's split up," Alyssa suggested.

"Ok, You and Sam one way, Mags and I another," Dean said.

Dean and I walked around to the right while Sam and Alyssa went to the left.

I started sobbing. "What if we don't find him in time? What if he's already dead?"

"Don't think like that Mags. He's alive, I'm sure of it," Dean replied tightening his grip on my hand.

"What was that?" I said getting really freaked at being in an old, abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere with a wendigo on the loose.

"Chill, it's just an owl." _Just an owl! It could be some kind of killer owl out to get us all for all I know._

"Look," Dean pointed to a room whose door was slightly ajar. "Come on, let's check it out."

"I don't think I want to," I hesitated.

"Don't worry! You're with me, the great Dean Winchester!" he said with a smug grin. I had to smile back, I couldn't resist.

Dean went in first and I walked in to see a small room filled with dust. There was a bookshelf in there, but it was empty except for one book on the bottom.

I picked it up and wiped the dust off the front cover. 'How to Do It Yourself Guide' it read. I put it back on the shelf. We then heard Sam and Alyssa scream.

* * *

**(Sam POV)**

Alyssa and I walked around and went up this ladder to the platform she had seen in her vision.

She walked across and I followed close behind keeping my eye out for the wendigo.

We heard Asher cry out in pain, but it sounded far off.

"Go Ali, run!" I said as I had turned around to see the wendigo behind us. I fired the flare gun, but I missed. "Dean! Get over here NOW!"

We took off running and I lost sight of Alyssa, but I knew where she was headed, so I went with that.

I heard Dean yelling something, but I couldn't understand what. He was too far away, but I heard another shot go off and I turned to see he had gotten the wendigo.

He and Maggie caught up to me and we heard Alyssa scream. "Come on, this way," I said.

We went down the hall to the door at the end and it was locked.

"Back up," Dean said as he kicked the door open.

We saw Ali and Asher tied up and another wendigo just about to kill them. Maggie handed her gun to Dean and he fired, hitting it in the gut.

It burned up and died, and we untied the teens and brought them back to the campsite to get the stuff we had left behind.

"Are you sure you're ok," I heard Ali asking Asher. They were both pretty banged up, Asher more so. I gave him some pain pills once we got to the car and he let Maggie drive his truck back to the hotel while they sat in the back of the Impala.

"That has got to be the scariest thing I have ever seen," Ali told us. I had to stifle chuckle at that.

"Yeah, its pretty ugly and scary," I said. She glared at me. "What?"

"It's not funny! Asher almost died! I don't like this one bit!"

"Hey, I'm not dead, and I've done worse, harder jobs than this!" Asher replied.

"A job, is that what you call it? This is NO job! This is a death wish! You are all going to get yourselves killed one of these days!"

"Hey, Sam and I have been doing this our whole lives! Don't tell me about death! The whole reason we do this is because of our mother!"

The car got really quiet after that.

"I'm sorry," Alyssa said. I had told her about our mother earlier this week, so she knew what he was talking about. "I know it's hard to lose someone, and I don't know how that feels, but she…she wouldn't want this, would she?"

"No…she wouldn't, but…I do. I need to find her killer! We almost had him once, but he got away. It's all this stress getting to me right now. Can we change the subject?" Dean said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry…ow!" Alyssa said rubbing her temples.

"Dean, pull over! She's having another vision!" I told him.


	14. The Real Father

**Boston**

Ok, time for more review thanks! I haven't done this since chapter eight and I have gotten more readers since then, so here I go;

**HYPERLITE.HO**: You have given me much needed feedback and I can't thank you enough!

**WinchestersGirl**: You have given me ideas and much appreciated feedback. You were my inspiration to start writing and I can't thank you enough!

**Aogail**: Thanks! You have been there for me like WinchestersGirl, and I appreciate it. We have exchanged ideas and thoughts and I just love it! Thanks again!

**hotforjensen101:** You are still there following the story and I appreciate all of your feedback! It keeps me going!

**immortalwizardpirateelf-fan:** You only gave me one review, but I appreciate it. It is nice to know there are more people out there reading my stories!

**mustangsgoroar:** You give me the exact kind of feedback that I have been looking for. You help keep my story going in the right direction and you tell me what I can improve on. Thank you so much!

**Younique:** You only gave me one review, but it was greatly appreciated. I hope to get many more from you!

Just so all of my readers know, the more reviews I get, the faster I will update! Especially since school is starting, the more I get, the more I am motivated to stop doing my homework for a wile to update this story, so review! My goal is to get at least 100 reviews by chapter 16, so help me keep that goal and beat it!

00000000

**Chapter Fourteen:**

(Alyssa POV)

_It was the same vision I had seen before, the one about my real father. The man who had kidnapped me was sitting down across from me. We were in the waiting room of some hospital._

'_How the fuck do you mistake me as a demon?' I told him._

'_I don't know, it looked like there was a flicker in your eyes when I saw you,' he replied. I rolled my eyes. 'Look, we will find out soon enough if I am really your father.'_

'_I just don't understand, Mr. Riley, how you can kidnap someone, especially me!' I said._

_A doctor came out and approached us._

'_The test results are in Mr. Riley,' he said to the tall man. 'The paternity test is not a match. Mr. Riley... Alyssa is not your daughter.' the doctor nodded then left. Then a flash of bright, blinding light._

_Another vision clouded my head._

_It was the five of us, Dean, Sam, Ash, Maggie and me in their living room. We were waiting, for what though? A phone rang. Maggie answered it, then handed it to me._

'_Hello?' I said into the receiver._

'_Alyssa, the test results are back. It was a positive match, Mr. Winchester is your biological father,' the person on the other end had said. I dropped the phone, then everything went black._

My vision cleared and my headache went away faster than usual. I got out of the car and stood there, facing the woods. _What did that mean, Mr. Winchester? Would that mean Dean or Sam? No, not possible, Dean was 11 and Sam was 7 when I was born. Then who, their father? I have never met their father though._

There were so many questions. I wish my visions wouldn't do that, just leave me hanging.

I stared at the woods and everyone was behind me wondering what to do. "Fuck!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, then collapsed on the ground and cried.

Asher came over and tried to comfort me, but I shrugged him off. I didn't need this, I just wanted to be alone, to curl up in a little ball and die. This wasn't the life I wanted; this wasn't what I'd had in mind.

Why had my first vision told me that my real father was the man who kidnapped me, and now it's saying that Sam and Dean's father is my biological father? I didn't get it, and I don't think I ever will.

"How far away are we from Asher's house?" I asked.

"About one mile," Sam said. "Why?"

"I want to walk."

"What if you have another vision? What if you get hurt?"

"I'm walking back!" I sternly told them.

"Do you want me to come?" Asher asked.

"I really want to be alone right now, I'll tell you everything later."

Asher reluctantly got into the back of the Impala and they drove off, leaving me at the side of the road.

I was cut up and probably looked like a murderer by the looks I was getting by the passers by, but I didn't care. I was too immersed in my thoughts and eventually drug myself out of those and just stared at the scenery.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**(Asher POV)**

I was concerned about Lyss. She wouldn't tell me what was going on, and since I couldn't read minds, I couldn't read what was in that head of hers. I did know that she would tell me everything when she was ready.

"Dean, what's up? You've been acting really weird since we left Alyssa," I said once we were back at my house.

"I…just need to rest, that was one hell of a hunt!" he replied.

"Yeah, it was," Sam said. "Asher is right though, you have been acting really weird."

"It's nothing, let me rest," Dean said as he lay down on the couch.

"Ok, fine, whatever. Do you guys want anything to drink?" I offered.

"Sure, a beer," Dean said.

"Dean! You shouldn't be drinking if you don't feel good," Maggie said, helping him up and heading to her room. It was going to be a long day.

I handed Dean his beer, and Sam and I had soda. We were just getting relaxed when Alyssa walked in. She came over and sat next to me.

"Can I get one of those," she pointed to my cup.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, getting up and walking towards the kitchen and pouring her a glass of cola. "So…do you want to talk about it?"

"I think Dean should be here too," she said quietly. "You all need to hear this."

"Ok," I agreed. "I guess we'll have to wait for Dean though…he's preoccupied at the moment."

"No offence Sam, but…your brother's a man-whore," Alyssa said seriously. That has got to be the funniest thing I have ever heard, and I guess it was the same for Sam because we all laughed so hard I thing soda almost came out my nose.

"So Ali," Sam started. "How was your walk back?"

"It was fine," she replied, staring at the worn burgundy carpet.

"Are you sure you can't tell us, then tell Dean later?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure. I don't think I can even tell it once. Look, can we talk about something else until Dean gets here?"

"Yeah, sure…sorry."

"It's ok. I'm just…really stressed right now. This is all so confusing."

"It'll be ok," I assured her, scooting closer to her on the couch and wrapping my arm around her back.

Sam's phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket, looked at the caller ID and answered it. "Dad…no sir…yes…were in Michigan…yes, we did…a friend…no…ok…see you soon."

"That was my dad," Sam retorted.

"Yeah…so what's going on?" I asked.

"He's coming here, says he needs our help. With what, I don't know, but I guess we will find out. He said he was about an hour away."

"Then lets wait 'til he gets here," Alyssa stated.

"Um...ok, but why?" Sam and I asked in unison.

"He might want to hear this too."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**(Dean POV)**

So after Maggie and I got dressed, we went into the living room where all three people were staring at us.

"What?" I asked.

"Dad's coming," my little brother stated.

"What, why? When?"

"He'll be here soon, and he didn't say why. All he said was that he needed our help."

"Um…ok. But why are you two staring at me?" I asked Ash and Ali.

"I needed to tell you all something, but since your dad is coming, I decided we would wait until then. I think he may want to hear what I have to say," Alyssa told me.

"Why would he want to hear what ever it is you have to say?" Maggie asked.

"Because…look, I will tell you everything when he gets here ok? Stop bothering me about it!"

"Someone's PMS-ing," I muttered, but apparently she heard.

"Shut the fuck up Dean!" she said as she stood up and walked outside, giving me this evil glare that said 'I will kill you in your sleep!' That actually scared me! Asher followed her, and Sam gave me the 'you're an ass hole' look, so I went out to apologize.

I found her on the front porch crying, which made me feel even worse.

"Hey Alyssa," I said as I sat down on the other side of her, opposite from Asher. "Listen…I, uh…I'm sorry. I have been a jerk to you lately, and I…want to apologize."

"Yeah, you have been a jerk lately!" she sobbed. "But I accept your apology."

"Really? Ok, well…I guess we'll see you inside then."

"Yeah," she watched me get up and go inside.

"Is she ok?" Maggie asked once the door had closed behind me.

"I think she will be eventually. She's in a lot of stress right now, but I am hoping things will get better for her," I said sincerely.

"That's good, I hope so. She is too sweet to have to go through all of that, not knowing her real father and just finding all of this out. The poor thing!" Maggie looked at me with these sad eyes that made you want to fix everything bad in the world just so everyone around you would be happy again.

"Dean," I heard my name and turned around to see my dad standing in the doorway.

"Dad!" Sam and I both stood up and went over and gave him hugs.

"So what is going on? I heard that I was wanted," he said in his gruff voice.

"Yeah, Alyssa here," I pointed behind him as she and Asher walked in, "wanted you to hear something she had to say."

"Yeah, um…could we all sit down," she replied heading over to the couch. Asher sat down next to her and Sam on the other side. Dad and I sat down across from them in the navy blue loveseat and Maggie sat down in the dark/forest green recliner.

"So…who are you?" John asked.

"I'm Alyssa…I uh…know Dean and Sam through Missouri," she replied.

"You know Missouri?"

"Uh…yeah. She uh…helped me with some stuff." John nodded his head. "But…that's not what I wanted to talk about, sort of."

She continued to tell him about her adventure and how she ended up with us and how we all ended up here. My dad just sat there listening contently to everything but we all got silent when she started telling us about the vision she'd had earlier.

"So…we were in some hospital waiting room, waiting for test results. Then…the doctor came out…and he said that they weren't a match."

"So…that man isn't your real father?" Asher asked.

"No…he isn't. But that isn't all of it. Another vision came right after, and it was us and we were here, waiting. The phone rang and Maggie handed it to me. I answered it and it was some doctor…he said that the test results came back positive. That a…Mr. Winchester was my real father." She spit that last part out quickly and we were all stunned.

"What?" we all said. "Who?" I asked. "Which Mr. Winchester?"

"Think about it Dean! You were eleven when I was born, and Sam was eight! Who else could it be?" _Duh! How can I be so stupid?_

"Dad? You're her father?" Sam said.

"That's not possible!" he said sternly. Alyssa had tears in her eyes, but she wasn't crying.

"You were in Boston in 1989; you met my mom in a bar. She was engaged! She didn't tell me about you because she feared you, thought you were a dangerous man. She didn't want me looking for you."

My dad had this strong look of concentration on him as he recalled that night.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**(Sam POV)**

I couldn't believe that my dad would go off and sleep with some woman and not know that she had gotten pregnant with his child! How could he? But…he couldn't just go the rest of his life without getting any action, so I didn't blame him for that part.

He looked around at me and Dean, and then stared at Ali.

"Yeah…I remember now…I had left you two at the hotel. Dean, you had wanted to come so badly, but I wouldn't let you. I had gotten so cut up afterwards that I had gone into a bar to drink away the pain…that's when I saw her…your…mother," he admitted.

"So…Alyssa's our sister?" Dean clarified.

"Yeah, I'm your half sister," she replied. I shook my head, not really in disbelief, but in shock.

"So…how come you never told us dad, about Ali's mom?" I asked.

"Yeah dad, how come you never told us you were sleeping with people?" Dean added.

"Because boys, my love life is NONE of your business!" he almost yelled. He can really get angry at nothing, but we were kind of prying into his life.

"Yeah, but still…you had a kid!" I said.

"Yeah, but I didn't know about her! That isn't my fault! Her mom should have told me about her! But what was I supposed to do? She was engaged and I had to leave. I wasn't just going to up and marry her just because she was pregnant. I had you boys to take care of! There was no way I could care for another, especially with our lives!"

He was acting like Alyssa wasn't even there, yelling at us like it was our fault he had gotten someone other than our mom pregnant. I could see Ali just wanted him to shut up and leave, so I stepped in.

"Dad, Alyssa's right here! She's your daughter, and the past is the past. She's here now, so stop acting like she isn't your daughter or leave!"

"Stop it! All of you!" Alyssa stood up and yelled. "Look, I am your daughter whether you want me to be or not, but you haven't been in my life and I don't expect you to, but you could at least respect me!"

She stomped out of the room and went upstairs. Asher gave my dad this evil look and followed her.

"Damn! She's just like you Sammy," Dean noticed.

I gave him the middle finger and went up to check on my sister. _Sister…I'm never gonna get used to that._

I knocked on the cracked door and went in. Ash was sitting on the bed, but Alyssa wasn't there. I could hear her crying behind a door, which I assumed was his bathroom. I went over there and knocked.

"Alyssa, it's me…Sam. Can we talk?" I said.

"Go away!" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry! My dad…he's…he's just like that. I told you about our fight just before I left for college, but don't let him get to you. Please come out!"

"Look, he admitted that I was his daughter, but he doesn't like me. I don't care about that, but he could at least be a little nicer about it!"

"Alyssa," I turned around to see my…our dad standing behind me. "Listen, I am sorry. I know that I was not…the nicest person down there, but it's not everyday that you learn you have a daughter after many years."

"I know that. I expected you to be mad or angry, but you don't have to take it out on me or Sam and Dean or anyone else! You don't have to take care of me…that's not what I am looking for, I…just want you to accept me for who I am, not just some girl," she said. "I wasn't even looking for you, I just ran away is all. I never expected to find my birth father, and I certainly didn't expect him to be the father of the guys I have been traveling with!"

"I…I know, and I am sorry. You are my daughter and I do accept you as that. It will just take some time getting used to."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**(Maggie POV)**

I had heard this whole conversation, we all did, but it was heartbreaking. I could tell John meant what he said, but it is hard to accept something like that. None of us expected her to be the daughter of the famous (in the hunting/supernatural world that is) John Winchester!

Asher was actually excited that he was here. Apparently he had heard of him and had said that John was his inspiration to keep going. That was the one part that really made me mad. This was the man who inspired my brother to risk his life by battling evil demons and other creatures unbeknownst to the rest of the world.

After John miraculously managed to coax Ali out of the bathroom, we all went out to eat, my treat (or, rather my parents' treat because it was their credit card I was using).

We went to this nice, but not formal nice, restaurant downtown. Dean actually managed to pull off being the gentleman of the night, and I didn't mind it at all. He would be graciously rewarded later tonight.

Asher on the other hand, was being just as kind to Alyssa and they seemed to enjoy themselves. I could sense some tension between Sam and John, but that was to be expected between family.

To say that this was the perfect night would be wrong, but I could at least say that it was the perfect way to end such a stress-filled day. I got to meet my boyfriend's father, find out that he has a younger sister, who happens to be dating my brother, and Sam seemed happy to see his dad even though we all thought that it would soon become some disastrous reunion.

Just as we were leaving though, that is when things got out of hand. We had all just gotten into Dean's car and John in his truck, when all three psychics started having a vision at the same time.


	15. Visions and a scare

**Boston**

Ok, I know, I know, this chapter is really, really late. But as I have said before, since school has started there will probably only be only one chapter a week. Actually, if it wasn't for **Mustangsgoroar** this chapter wouldn't even be up! I have had a bit of writer's block and mustangsgoroar has greatly helped me out, so I give her all the credit for this idea of the visions and all the other things she has helped me out with! So thanks! If anyone ever has any ideas for this story, or any of mine, please, feel free to PM me and I will gladly take yours in consideration! Also, thank you all for the reviews! I got so many for that last chapter! By the way, I totally didn't realize the anonymous review thing was blocked, but now it isn't, so all of my other readers who don't have accounts can now review! I just have to add that this chapter might have some Supernatural season 2 spoilers, but I'm not quite sure seeing that I haven't read all of the actual spoilers. I just thought I'd say that just in case any of you don't want to be spoiled. Ok, onward!

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**(Alyssa POV)**

We had just gotten into Dean's Impala when Ash, Sam and I all started having a vision. Mine came on as a slight headache at first, then progressed into something more, but I had no clue what because all I could see, hear and feel was what was happening in my vision.

_Blackness, dark, and never-ending surrounded me as I went into the painful vision. It stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity before I thought I saw something. Two lights; small, distant. They were an orange-yellow and coming closer slowly. Then I realized what they were; a pair of eyes, evil. The kind that would make you want to run and hide as fast as you can for the fear that you feel when staring into them, like I was. But I didn't run, or rather, I couldn't. I didn't want to. I wanted to find out who these eyes belonged to, and before they disappeared. _

_They stared me right in the eyes, and I directly back. This wasn't like my past visions; it really felt like I was there, in person, looking into the eyes of hell. Like the Great Eye; on top of Barad-Dur, in the Lord of the Rings, but there were two of them, which made it even worse. The longer I stared into them, the weaker I felt. It was as if they were draining all the energy out of me, and I could feel myself starting to collapse, but was it really me, or the me in my vision? I started shaking uncontrollably, and I was scared. I had no control, so I went through the pain and shook until it stopped. I couldn't move my legs; it felt as if they were being pinned to the ground by dead weight. There was a bright flash, then another scene unfolded before me._

_I was in a field, it was dark. There was commotion all around me, Sam, Dean and John were dodging things being thrown at them from something that I couldn't see. I noticed an unusual lump on the ground and it took my a few seconds to realize what it was; Asher! I ran over to him, who was on his side, his back to me. I dropped down and rolled him over. Blood. That was all I saw; it was all over him. His eyes were open, but there was no life in them. I screamed; it was a horrible image; Asher laying there motionless, covered in deep crimson blood and there was nothing I could do. Asher was dead and I didn't know how it had happened, or who had done it. I picked his head up and cradled it, crying hard, the tears just pouring out, and I rocked back and fourth, the pain of losing him sweeping over me until my vision ended._

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

(**Sam POV**)

I had just sat down in the Impala when I started getting a headache, and I realized I was having a vision. I could tell that Asher and Alyssa were having one too, but before I could help them out, a blinding light came and I was lost in my own world.

_It was all of us in a field surrounded by trees, like a farm, but there were no houses around, and it was getting dark. We were all surrounding a demon, some of us were thrown back and we all had cuts all over. I looked down at my hands and noticed they had blood on them, but not a lot. Whose blood, I didn't know. All of a sudden I feel myself flying through the air and landing hard on my tailbone. Dean is by my side and helping me up while dad and Asher are throwing what looks like daggers at it, but it just deflects them with a wave of its hand._

"_Sam, throw it NOW!" Dad yelled at me. _

_I looked to see that there was a vile of some sort in my hand, so I quickly threw it at the demon. Then there was blackness and I came too from my vision._

I noticed that Alyssa was outside, Dean holding her down while Maggie was on her phone. Asher was behind me, but quickly got out of the car to help her. He must have had a vision or something because he wouldn't have still been in the car.

"Lyss!" Ash yelled as he went to her side. "What's happening?"

"She is seizing. Possibly a side affect of the vision or something, but back up, give her some room!" my brother told him.

I was out of the car by now, trying to help, but Dean kept telling us to back up, so I did. I knew that I was risking Alyssa's safety by being close to her while she was having a seizure.

"Is she going to be ok?" Maggie asked.

"I think so…she's stopped shaking," Dean replied as Alyssa's body relaxed. She still had her eyes closed though.

"Alyssa! Are you ok, can you hear me?" Asher was by her side, lifting her head up and trying to get her to wake up. "Come on babe, come on, wake up."

He had tears rolling down his face as he comforted her. I went over to help him lift her into the car. "Come on, we need to get her to your house," I said lifting Alyssa up by her armpits. That was when she started opening her eyes and screaming, struggling to get out of our grip.

"Let me go, let me go! Put me down!" she yelled as we let her go and she ran toward the side of the road and collapsed. Asher and the rest of us followed her as she began crying and shoving Asher off her.

"Alyssa, what's wrong?" Asher demanded her answer.

"Just…" she started to say before she started acting like she was going to throw up.

Ash held her hair back as she intensely threw up. Maggie turned her head away in disgust, and I waited while Dean called dad and told him what had happened and to get here as fast as he can.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**(John POV)**

Getting that call, thinking my daughter was in serious danger, scared the crap out of me! I jumped in my truck and drove as fast as I could to where they were. I arrived just as she started throwing up on the side of the road. She kept shoving Asher off and the rest of them were just watching.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She's freaking out, not letting any of us near her," my youngest son replied.

"She had a vision? This is intense," I replied watching my daughter go through all of this pain with her visions wasn't good. I had to get her some help.

"Sam, I want you to go back to Asher's house and get all of our stuff," I told him.

"Why, where are we going?"

"Boston," I said, hoping her mother could explain things to me, and to our daughter once and for all.

Sam replied by hesitantly nodding his head and taking my truck keys that I had tossed him and he drove off after Maggie got in to go with.

I looked over and noticed Alyssa had…finished so I went over to help her up. She stood about half-way up then collapsed again, crying.

I leaned over and whispered 'What's wrong? What did you see?" She shrugged me off and sobbed, "Please, just let me be."

"O…k," I nodded, leaving her there and stepping back to where the boys were.

"What did she tell you dad?" Dean asked me.

"Nothing. We need to get her to home, back to Boston. Maggie went with Sam went to get her stuff and they should be here soon," I replied.

"Ok," my oldest nodded. "Do you actually think you can get Alyssa to go back home after everything she has been through?"

"That's a good question, but I will get her to go whether she likes it or not because we have unfinished business to cover."

"I know that is a good idea, but don't you think we could wait a couple days? I mean she just had this intense vision none of us know about and you expect her to just comply to going back to the place she ran away from?"

Dean nodded and walked over to where Sam and Maggie had just pulled up in my truck. They stepped out and Sam came over to me.

"How is she?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Not good."

"We should get going then," he stated, heading over to help Asher with Alyssa, who was trying to coax her into going to Boston. From the looks of it, it wasn't going too well. I went over to help them out.

"Alyssa…listen, going home will be for the best. It's not that I don't want you, I just want to find out why your mom didn't tell any of us about this and how we are going to fix it," I started. "I am not making you stay there; I don't think you would listen to me if I did anyway. The point is…we need to figure all of this out and get some help for those visions."

"NO! I refuse to go back to that bitch who calls me her daughter! She hates me!" Alyssa was just getting started. "Besides, what good will going back do? She doesn't know about my visions and she isn't going to know! I don't want anything to do with her or the rest of my family back there!"

She stood up and stumbled to get to the Impala, jerking the door open and sitting down in the back seat, and then slamming the door shut. I winced, and noticed Dean did too. At least I knew he cared a little bit about the car I so graciously gave him when he graduated high school.

"Don't destroy my car!" Dean yelled, Alyssa just flipping him off. I had to laugh, Dean being bossed around by a girl, let alone his half sister was truly amusing!

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**(Dean POV)**

Watching Alyssa having that seizure-type thing totally freaked me out! I had no idea what to do, especially since Sam and Asher were having their own visions and Maggie was attending to her brother at the time I decided to pull Ali out of the car to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Dad had already left but Maggie called him once Ash and Sam were ok and he got here pretty fast.

I walked over to my car and got in, sitting next to my little sister. I had to get her to talk, if not to me then somebody. She needed to tell us what was up, what she had seen.

"Hey," I started. She glared at me then turned her head.

"Listen…you can't do this, shut us out." All I got back was silence. "Ok…fine, but will you tell me what you saw? We have to know…unless whatever you saw was strictly personal, you have to tell us!" She started sobbing, but turned to me and nodded. "Ok, I'll tell you."

"I saw eyes, these glowing red-orange eyes, staring right at me. They overpowered me, I felt myself being held down, and whosever eyes they belonged to just made me shake…like a seizure. I…" she couldn't get more out before sobbing again.

"Hey…its ok, it'll be ok. Is there anything else?"

"Yeah," she said once she slowed her breathing. "Asher…he…he was…dead! Blood everywhere…"

That was all I could get out of her, she couldn't take anymore. I knew that whatever belonged to those eyes was dangerously powerful, and THE demon came to mind. I shuddered at the thought that this thing was harming my sister. It would die once and for all! It had killed my mother, and almost me and my brother and my dad. It would not live to harm another soul as long as I lived!

I rubbed her back and Asher came over. I had to tell him what Ali told me; actually, I had to tell everyone. I walked over to Asher and pulled him aside.

"Did you get anything out of her?" he asked.

"Yeah…she uh…said that she saw you…dead."

"What?"

"Yeah…she just said that she saw you…covered in blood, and that you were dead. That was all I could get out of her. She is having a really hard time with all of this. On top of that, she saw a pair of eyes…" I said.

"What about eyes?" Sam asked as he approached Asher and me.

"Ali, she saw a pair of glowing red-orange eyes, they controlled her. I think it may be the demon, Sam."

"I know…that's what I need to talk to you about. My vision… we were in a field, battling a demon. I think it was the demon, but I'm not sure. I couldn't really see it."

"That's what I saw," Asher interrupted.

"No way, really?" Sam and I both said.

"Yeah, I saw Sam fly through the air, but I was off to the side. I then felt this extremely sharp pain in my stomach…then everything went black." he sighed. "I guess Alyssa saw me…after that, I guess I died."

"Damn!" I said. "Alright, we aren't letting these visions come true, none of them! Which means…we need to find that son of a bitch and kill him before he does anymore damage!"

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**(Maggie POV)**

Dean had taken Asher over to talk to him and Sam went over to eavesdrop, but I stayed behind to talk with John. He wanted to take Alyssa back to Boston, but no one else thought that was a good idea. She had been through a lot since I met her and before that too. I didn't know what was going through that mind of his, but I wasn't going to let him do that just yet. She wasn't stable enough to go home, especially after today.

"Listen John…she really just needs to rest. You can't take her back now…she wont be able to handle it," I told him.

"I know, but it's for her own good, for our own good. I'm not making her stay there, I just want answers. Besides, she can rest on the way there, it will take us about a day and a half to get there," he stated.

"Can you at least wait a couple days?"

"I'll wait to leave until tomorrow morning then, but that's it," he said walking off to where the guys were to tell them the news. I decided I would talk to Alyssa, so I got into the back of the Impala where she had been for the last half hour.

"Hey…how are you?" I asked. She didn't move, just sat there, staring out the window. "I convinced John to wait until tomorrow to leave…that's good right?" Still nothing. "Don't worry…we're going to get everything back to normal…well almost normal. You'll be fine, I promise." I reached over and rubbed her shoulder, then I noticed something…she was barely breathing! "Oh my God, Alyssa…Alyssa, are you ok?" I said. I opened the car door and yelled for the guys to get over here.

"What's going on?" they asked.

"Alyssa is barely breathing!

"Well, calm down! We'll get her to a hospital," Dean said as he hopped into the driver's seat. Sam piled in next to him and Asher with me in the back. John got into his truck saying he would follow us there.

"Come on Alyssa…it's ok…calm down…" Asher said to her.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, Alyssa was trying to talk but couldn't.

"I think she's having an asthma attack! Drive faster Dean!"

"I can't! I'm going eighty already in a fifty mile lane!"

"Go faster!" the three of us yelled at him.

"OK!" he sped up to almost 100mph and within a few minutes we were at a hospital. We all hopped out of the car and Ash and Dean picked up Alyssa and carried her into the ER.

"Someone help! She can't breathe!" Ash yelled, and nurses started pouring over them, taking her and putting her on a gurney and wheeling her into a room. We all followed them, but they kicked everyone but Dean and Asher. John came in just after that, going into the room. Asher and Dean were soon kicked out and John was left in the room. We all walked over to the small waiting room one of the nurses pointed to. It was a private room, so we were able to talk about what had actually happened in private. I told the guys what I saw and they had no explanation.

"Maybe it was from the shock of going back?" Sam suggested.

"I don't think so…we would have seen signs earlier that she would have an asthma attack," Asher said.

"You're probably right about that, but then what did cause it?" Dean asked. We all shrugged. "Guess we'll have to wait and find out," I replied.

John came in to get us not long after. He said she was ok, in stable condition, but she has a breathing tube in her so she can't talk to us.

"They will take it out when she is able to breathe on her own again," he said. We all nodded in agreement. "Can we go see her?" my little brother asked. "Yeah, follow me. Only one at a time though."

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

**(Asher POV)**

I was terrified when I heard Alyssa couldn't breathe. I thought she was going to die right there in my arms before we could get help, but she made it! I walked into the small room and over to her bed. She was barely awake and there was that breathing tube in her, among other things like IV's and such. I wanted to be a doctor, but images like this made me shudder. She was beginning to bruise on her forearm where it hit the car while Dean had pulled her out. It was pitiful. I slowly approached her side and pulled up a chair.

"Hey, don't try and talk, but squeeze my hand or blink ok?" I told her. "How are you feeling?" I realized that wasn't a yes or no question, but she squeezed my hand pretty hard and I could see tears in her eyes. She made a motion like pencil writing, so I handed her the pen that was on the bedside and a paper. She began writing then handed me the paper. _What happened?_ It read. I handed her back the paper.

"We aren't sure…you had an asthma attack, but we don't know what caused it." She passed the paper to me again. _Am I going to be ok?_

"Huh, yeah." I smiled. "You'll be fine; they just have to wait until you can breathe on your own again." She gave me the paper again. _I love you._

"I love you too," I replied, then leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Bye, I'll be back later." She squeezed my hand again as I stood up and left.

"How is she?" Sam asked after I closed the door to her room.

"She's fine, just scared. When did the doctor say she could leave?"

"They said once she is able to breathe on her own for at least an hour after they remove the tube then she can go home," John replied.

"Good," I said.


	16. Death

**Boston**

OMG! Finally I have finished the next chapter!

Ahh…sorry for the long wait. I am still having a bit of writers' block and it is pissing me off. I did my best to keep this chapter moving, so Sam's POV moves a little fast, but I didn't really want to bore you with all the details. Sorry. John's does a bit too, but you all will live I am sure. Enjoy… (Also…I haven't seen Jackass 2, but I do mention it here…)

Don't hate me for what I did…you'll see what I am talking about. I had to…I felt I needed to. The ending may be cheesy, but it is late…I was in a pissed off mood earlier, so this is what you get out of it. I had to take out my frustrations out on paper.

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**(Alyssa POV)**

I was totally terrified. I had no idea what had happened to cause that asthma attack and I personally didn't care. I hated hospitals and I wanted to get that stupid breathing tube out of me, I really needed to talk to John. I didn't want to go back home, but I knew it was only for a little while, to get some answers, plus I needed to get some CD's out of my room for the road trips. I liked Dean's music, but not that much. Eventually a nurse came in and took out the tube, but I had to be monitored, which totally sucked out loud. I wanted privacy so I could talk to my new family, but as my luck would have it, I had to struggle to breathe on my own, which meant I had to stay a few more hours.

"This is bullshit," I coughed to Sam, who was standing next to me, just as the nurse left the room to get the doctor.

He gave me a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry. We'll get you out of here soon, I promise." I sighed then rolled my eyes as the doctor entered the room.

"How are you?" the doctor asked.

"Ready to go home," I replied.

"Well, your voice is still a little scratchy but your breathing is improving, so I think you'll be able to go home within the next couple hours. I'll have your dad fill out the release forms," he nodded then left the room. I glared at him. _Stupid doctor!_ I thought. _Doesn't know what he's doing. I'm fine…I can breathe can't I?_

"Hey, you get to go home soon!" Sam smiled.

"You're too optimistic Sam, you know that?" I replied, giving a weak smile back.

"It gets me through life. You're too pessimistic, you know that?"

I laughed, "Yes, and I am proud of my pessimism thank you very much."

"How can you not think positive in situations like this, where you need optimism?"

"Because optimism has hurt my feelings and I don't trust it anymore." Sam laughed at my remark. "What?" I asked.

"You are so weird," he said with a grin.

"Weird? Cool. At least I'm not normal."

"Why don't you want to be normal? Being normal is everything I have ever wished for."

"Because there is no such thing as normal. All the people who think they are normal are weird in someone else's eyes. I'd rather know that I am a freak than not believe that and go on living life thinking everything is peachy when it isn't." I told him. "It's better to know that life isn't perfect and accept its flaws than think it is and be disappointed when it isn't perfect when we want it to be. Besides, why would you want to be normal? It's so boring!"

"Because…have you seen what I do?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'd rather have that life thinking everything is 'peachy' than knowing what is really out there. Normal would have had my whole family here." He looked sad. I knew he was talking about his mother and his girlfriend, Jess.

"Hey, things happen for a reason. You were meant to have this life, to save people. Think about it, all those people you saved would be dead now if it wasn't for you and Dean and John. You are heroes! You may not be famous but you have saved so many lives and who knows, maybe one of those people you saved will find a cure for cancer or something."

"Huh…I never really thought about that. That's an interesting point."

"You're welcome." Just then John came in with a nurse.

"Ok, you're all set," she said taking out the IV and the other tubes all around me. "You are good to go! Stay healthy and take your medicine, ok? Take care." I slid off the extremely uncomfortable bed and stumbled a little because my hips were sore from not moving around for such a long time.

"You ok?" John asked.

"Fine," I smiled. I was finally getting out of this place! "Let's go." I walked out the door and down the hall to where the elevators were. Sam and John were surprised to see me so eager to leave considering we all knew where we were headed. Dean was waiting in the Impala when we got outside, Asher and Maggie were there too. John went over to his truck and we all looked at each other to see who would be riding with him because we all couldn't fit in the car. It eventually was decided that Asher and I would go with him while Dean, Sam and Maggie went in the Impala.

* * *

**(Sam POV)**

Alyssa was different, but wise none the less. She really gave me things to think about, and the strangest think was she was so much like Dean and I and Dad all in one. She could be pretty bossy at times, sarcastic at others, and she had smarts. I hadn't really noticed it before but we even looked alike in ways. Obviously she was a girl and took after her birth mother, but she totally fit in with us and our lifestyle. She even took to that really well considering the circumstances! What I really liked about her though was the fact that when she was bossy she could get Dean to do things, and he would actually be afraid of her. It was awesome watching my twenty-eight year-old brother getting bossed around by a now sixteen year-old!

For her birthday we all took turns doing something with her. I took her to a nice restaurant for lunch and we had a nice time. Dean took her to a karaoke bar and apparently he didn't pay much attention to her, but went there to pick up girls. She had fun embarrassing him while talking to some hot girl though. Dad took her to a park and they talked, then Maggie took her to a salon to get their nails and hair done, then Asher took her out somewhere into these mountains nearby to gaze at stars. She had been pretty content since then, but that was only yesterday after she got out of the hospital. Right now she was lying on the couch listening to music, waiting for Dad to get back from the store with snacks so we could leave in peace and not have to stop in ten minutes for food.

"What are you listening to?" Asher asked.

"A mix Summer gave me," she responded.

"What's on it?"

"A lot of different stuff…right now its Justin Timberlake's new song, Sexy Back."

"Why are you listening to that, I thought you didn't like pop?"

"I like some, plus Summer totally knows what I like and I love every song on every CD she has ever given me, so yeah…"

"Uh…ok. John's back," he said as the door clicked and we all turned to the front door which had just opened to reveal my dad carrying a grocery bag full of stuff.

"Alright, are you all ready?" he asked and we nodded. "Good, let's go…we're wasting daylight." We all grabbed our bags and Alyssa and Asher put theirs in the back of Dad's truck while the rest of us fit what we could in the trunk and what didn't fit there went in the backseat, where I had to sit because Dean wanted Maggie up front.

Dean took off, making sure to follow exactly one mile behind Dad, for safety precautions, and I put on my headphones for the walkman Asher had leant me for the ride. I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes, relieved to finally rest and listen to some good music, not the crap Dean listens to, not that it was all bad.

* * *

**(John POV)**

Watching out for my kids was what my whole life was about and I made sure that they were safe wherever they went, watching over them when I could. I watched Alyssa and Asher in the rear-view mirror, listening to them talk about their lives, joining in myself every once and a while if the topic was interesting enough. I still wasn't completely over the fact that I had an estranged daughter. I watched as she interacted with my boys, seeming to get along, amusing me all the time at what all she knew so far about the supernatural realm and how she was willing to fight with us. But I wouldn't let her, not just yet. She was still too young and innocent. Girls weren't supposed to fight demons and ghosts; they went shopping and got their nails done, and whatever else girls do.

We drove for hours, only stopping once at a motel as we made our way from Michigan to Boston, Massachusetts. The boys and Maggie seemed to be getting along fine, although Sam seemed a little irritated, but we were all glad once we pulled up to the motel in Boston, about seven miles from Ali's parents' house.

Alyssa seemed a bit more relaxed now; I guess she had taken in the fact that she would have to face her parents sooner or later. I took out my bag from the cab of the truck and grabbed Asher and Alyssa's things too and we brought them into the room. Alyssa and Maggie shared a room with Asher, and Sam and Dean and I were in another. I admit, it was awkward being in a room with my grown boys, and the fact that they were too immature to share a bed for a few nights, so Dean decided he would sleep on the floor.

* * *

**(Dean POV)**

So Sam and I argued for about forty minutes about who would sleep where. The girls actually refused to let me stay with them, but Asher got to, which ticked me off a bit, and we weren't spending any more money on another room, so I said I would sleep on the floor. There was NO way I was sharing a bed with my little brother or my father!

Dad decided to wait until tomorrow to go with Alyssa to her parents' place, so I decided to take Maggie out to a nice restaurant and have a good evening. Asher and Alyssa went out too, but I had to drive them. I dropped them off at some Mexican restaurant then I took Mags downtown to a nice Italian place and then out to a movie. Both being bold moves for me, but Maggie seemed to have this effect on me, making me more sensitive, kind of like what Cassie did to me, but this wasn't as strong. I still cared for Cassie, but Maggie was in my life now and who knew where my old girlfriend was now?

Maggie seemed to enjoy our night out, although I have no clue how she felt about me making her see Jackass 2. We came back and I picked up Asher and Alyssa and we went into our rooms; I made my makeshift bed on the floor between the two beds and fell asleep around 2 am.

I woke up to Dad kicking me in my side…Ok, so it was more nudging me, but still, I woke up to a dull pain in my side.

"Get up," he said in his gruff voice. I moaned then sat up.

"What time is it?" I asked.

The response, "Early, but we have work to do."

I got up and went into the bathroom for a quick shower then took off with Dad, leaving Sam and Ash and the girls behind. Dad took me to this hardware store to buy more supplies. We bought, yes bought, a number of various devices to go with the weapons we had, and some new ones. We bought bullets, yes bought, and knives, salt, another gasoline canister, lighters, and many other things that could be of use to us. We came back and Dad decided to take Alyssa out to lunch before they left for her parents' house.

* * *

**(Maggie POV)**

Dinner with Dean the other night was so sweet; I didn't think someone as egocentric as him would actually take me out to a really nice restaurant such as that. I really did enjoy it, except for the movie (as funny as it was), but was glad that my little brother had fun on his date too.

After John left with Alyssa, Dean and I chilled in his room while Sam and Asher went out to do my guess was shop around or something, I was too preoccupied with Dean to care. We spent most of the afternoon there in the room, fooling around. That is until this stupid phone call from Sam came in.

"What does he want?" I asked Dean.

"Says he found something out about the demon while out at the library. Wants us to meet him there," Dean said getting up and pulling on his pants.

"Aww…but can't it wait just ten more minutes?" I begged.

Dean smiled and looked as if he would cave in but, "Sorry babe, but as much as I would love to stay here, duty calls. We've been after this thing all our lives and there is no way it is getting away now!" and he walked out the door, and I followed suit (fully dressed of course).

We met up at the library and found the boys at a table in the far back, hidden behind piles of books about demons and demonic things. "Hey, what did you find?" I asked.

"Quite a bit. We may have figured out how to kill this thing without the use of that bullet for the colt," Sam stated.

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but it's going to take a lot of potions and supplies that will be really hard to find," Ash said.

Apparently all the talk about demons and supernatural things conjured up a poltergeist, because just then the books in front of us flew everywhere and we had to duck under the table to avoid being hit.

* * *

**(Asher POV)**

I couldn't believe we had figured out what might stop the demon without using the bullet! Even though I knew little about it, it was apparently more exciting for Sam, but he said we had to be absolutely sure that it would work before we put it to action. Then Maggie and Dean show up and a poltergeist attacks.

We ducked under the table we had been sitting at, but it was no use. People around us were screaming and running out, then the thing flips our table over! Sam is yelling out something, but it is inaudible due to the high-pitched noise coming from what seemed to be all around. Wind was picking up inside the building and I ran behind a bookshelf with Maggie. Dean was fending it off by shooting rock salt at it, but it was getting to be no use. The ghost was getting stronger and Sam's words weren't stopping it.

Then I heard a loud cracking sound as the ceiling above our heads began to crack and I ducked as it caved in not long after. The large chunk managed to miss me by an inch, but Maggie was struck and I yelled out her name, attempting to pull it off her. She appeared to be ok, and Dean came over to help while Sam was shooting at it and yelling a phrase over and over, which seemed to be working, but not in time.

The bookshelf behind us was thrown towards the one in front of us. I managed to jump out of the way just in time, and Dean opposite me, but Maggie was no where in sight. Sam managed to pull off the spell and the poltergeist disappeared. That is when I noticed and arm from under all the rubble. I cried out to Maggie, but there was no answer. We managed to pull everything off her but it was too late. She had been crushed.


	17. Grief

**Boston**

Tell me how much y'all love me!

Woo! Writing mood today! I am glad that most didn't care that I killed Maggie! I didn't much like her anyway, and I was pissed yesterday and needed my frustrations taken out, so I killed her. Plus, it's better in the long run. Dean's POV is short, but you all wont care.

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**(Asher POV)**

On the way to the hospital, all I could think about was what had happened, and if it was real; if all that had really happened. Maggie was barely hanging on to consciousness; they didn't expect her to make it. I guess they were right when she flat-lined about half-way there. They tried their best to save her, but it just wasn't enough to save her. I just sat there and cried in that back seat, wrapping my arms around her lifeless, bloodied body.

Sam and Dean had followed the ambulance there and arrived shortly after we did. They let me be, which was fine. They called John, but no answer, as expected. I just sat there, in the waiting room of the hospital as they took Maggie's body to the morgue. Sam called my parents and they were headed back here, on the next flight. Dean sat next to me, not saying anything. I was in shock. Tears in my eyes, I stared out into space, wanting to curl up in a ball and make the pain go away. Maggie was my sister, my life. She was always there for me, even when we hated each other, she still loved me and I loved her.

We sat in the hospital, just waiting…waiting. I had managed to finally drink a small cup of water after about eight hours of waiting. John and Alyssa hadn't shown up yet and Dean wasn't able to get a hold of either of them, so Sam stayed with me while Dean left to go to the apartment, even possibly check Alyssa's parents' house to find them.

**(Alyssa POV)**

We went out to lunch, but I was too nervous to eat much so I ended up getting a to-go box. We took off and arrived at my parents' house around one. It looked ominous now…almost uninviting. I stepped out of John's truck and paused about halfway up the path to the front door. It seemed forever since I had been there, yet it also felt as if I had been there just yesterday. The fight was a blur to me now, but the feeling was still firmly planted in my system and there was no chance of it going away.

John came up behind and nudged me so I walked forward some more, actually reaching the door, but I couldn't ring the bell. I stood there, frozen. I guess I was afraid to face them. I wanted to think they hated me, I really did, it would be so much better than them missing me. But I guessed they had the cops searching for me. John cleared his throat and I snapped out of my deja-vu and slowly reached for the doorbell, hesitating, but pressing the button, hearing the oh-so familiar ring echo throughout the house. We waited as I heard the click of someone unlocking the door and opening it to reveal my little sister, Chelsea.

"Alyssa?" she questioned, a look of shock and surprise on her face.

I gave a nervous smile, "Hey."

She just looked at me. She was reluctant, but opened the glass door, allowing me to step in. John followed and the door shut behind us. I turned to face her and paused before asking, "Are uh…_they_ here?"

She shook her head, "No, they went out but should be back later this afternoon." She eyed John, "Who are you?"

I froze, I was going to have to explain this twice now but I continued, "This is John, he's been helping me out and wanted to make sure I made it home ok." I told her. It was the truth, I just left out that he was my real father. That could wait until my parent's got home. She shrugged her shoulders, turned to her right, and went into the living room. We followed suit, sitting down on the large, white couch in front of our large-screen television. Yes, we were rich, but not that rich. My dad just made a lot of money as a doctor, allowing my mother to be a stay-at-home mom.

We sat in silence for a while before I spoke up, "Want anything to eat or drink?" I asked them, getting up to get myself some water. "No thanks, I'm good," John replied. My sister shook her head. "Ok then," and I walked off, coming back a few minutes later with a full glass of water, sitting back down next to John.

"So…where have you been?" Chelsea asked.

"Around…" I replied. She glared at me.

"Ok…what have you been doing? Traveling with him?" she said irritated. Man, she had a temper.

I nodded, taking a sip of my water. "Yeah, pretty much." She stopped asking questions, realizing I wasn't going to answer them the way she wanted, so we were back to silence again. I could hear John's heaving breathing and my sister tapping her sock-covered feet on the tile floor. The ticking of the small clock on the mantle above the fireplace was loud to my eardrums and the silence was finally broken by the garage door opening. I looked at John and we stood up. My parents came in through the back door, connected to the living room, just a few seconds later. They froze as they spotted me and my mother dropped her bag of clothes on the floor. John stared at her, apparently recognizing my mother from all those years, and he nodded.

"Ali?" My dad asked. I nodded, and then tears came to my eyes as I walked towards him. He came over and hugged me, and I cried. It was all I could do, just let him hold me and cry. He rubbed my back and said, "Welcome back."

**(Sam POV)**

Maggie was gone, there was nothing we could do now but comfort Asher while we waited for his parents and for Dean to find Ali and Dad. It was solemn in that waiting room. There was a couple there, the woman sobbing, the man anxious. Another family was waiting to hear about their daughter who was in surgery, and then there was the two of us.

Dean had called earlier saying Alyssa and Dad weren't at the hotel, and that he still couldn't get hold of them. I sighed, praying that they came soon. God knows I left them both about a dozen messages telling them briefly what had happened. Asher's parents had called again from their plane telling us that they should be landing within two hours in New York City, and then they would take the 9 o'clock flight to Boston.

I was still in shock from what had happened. I mean, one minute everything was fine, and then the next, that freakish poltergeist appears out of nowhere and attacks us. I could tell Dean was feeling the same way except I was certain he felt responsible for her death and didn't want to be around Asher for fear of Ash hating him for not being able to save his sister.

I wanted to tell him, tell them both that it was no one's fault, that we may not have been able to stop it from happening. Alyssa had told me, '_Everything happens for a reason, and we have to learn to deal with what life throws at us. We can't change the past, we were never meant to, and that is the way it has and always will be. Life throws a fireball and sometimes we can't dodge it. We have to live with the consequences and learn from our mistakes. It is a part of life, what was meant to happen will happen because that is what life intended. All we can do is hope for the best and accept the worst.'_ That girl amazes me every time she opens her mouth! Sixteen and already more philosophically advanced than I am. I have no clue where she learned all of that, but she has definitely changed my way of viewing life.

I turned to Asher, who had fallen asleep on the chair next to me, and I noticed Dean walking in with two coffee cups. He handed one to me and I relaxed as the warm liquid slid down my throat and coursed through my blood.

**(John POV)**

Jenna looked just as I had remembered her, but with shorter hair and just a few wrinkles under her eyes, but that may have been from worrying about Alyssa. Her father, Brian, was still hugging Ali when Jenna made her way over to me.

"J…John?" she stuttered.

I nodded, "Nice to see you after all these years."

"I can't believe it! But…how did you find us, how did Alyssa find you?" she quizzed.

"I'll let her tell you," I answered, pointing to the now calm Alyssa sitting on the couch. I joined her, taking my same place, and allowing her to speak up. Her parents took a seat on either side of her in the large, black leather recliners and waited.

She sighed, "Um…I hope you uh…weren't too worried about me."

"Worried? We were worried out of our minds! You cold have been killed! What the hell were you thinking running away like that?" Jenna yelled. Alyssa began yelling back.

"I ran away because you hated me! You said it yourself, 'I never want to see you again!' So I did what you asked! What the hell is wrong with you? I get yelled at for not doing what you ask, then for what you do ask! Why don't you just let me live my own life! I should have never come back!" Alyssa stood up and was about to run out, but I stood and intervened. I grabbed both her shoulders and turned her to face me.

"Look, we came here to get answers and settle things, now you are going to sit back down and do what we came here to do," I demanded, then turned to Jenna. "And you are going to sit down and listen to what your daughter has to say and not yell!" Alyssa and Jenna both listened and did as they were told, allowing Ali to continue her story.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We had been there a few hours before we finally settled down and worked things out. Alyssa eventually admitted that I was her birth father, not that Jenna didn't already know that, and she told them of how we came to find this out, etc.

All the while, Chelsea, as young as she was (which I think was about 13) cooked dinner and served us all a nice spaghetti platter. As soon as we finished eating, I realized I had left my phone off and so I turned it on. Alyssa noticed and realized she had done the same.

My phone vibrated and I checked to see my new voice-mail. She apparently had some too. She mouthed Dean and I nodded and pointed to my phone saying it was Dean as well. He sounded frantic, saying something about Maggie and hospital, then hanging up. Alyssa looked shocked so I assumed it was the same message. There was about four more after that, two more from Dean and two from Sam.

"Oh my god!" Alyssa finally said, obviously understanding what my boys were saying in their messages. She stood up and I followed, telling her parents we had to leave, that there was an emergency. I went outside and into my car, Ali getting in the passengers' side and we took off, leaving her family stunned.

**(Dean POV)**

While in the waiting room, my phone began ringing. I checked the caller ID and mouthed to Sam, 'Dad' as I answered.

"Well," Sam asked after I hung up.

"He said he got our messages and was heading over here," I said. Asher was still asleep and his parents had called not too long ago saying they had landed in New York and were about to get on their next flight.

Eventually Dad and Ali showed up and Asher woke up to the frantic disturbance Alyssa and Dad were causing. Sam got them to calm down and we told them what had happened. Asher was still in a state of shock and wasn't much responsive, but Alyssa comforted him and we all waited for his parents to arrive.


	18. Dangerous Ground

**Boston**

Yay! Another chapter finished! Took me a while, but I hope it was worth it. Enjoy! And thanks to all the reviews! They are much appreciated! Keep them coming!

**Chapter Eighteen: **

"When the road gets dark  
And you can no longer see  
Just let my love throw a spark  
And have a little faith in me

And when the tears you cry  
Are all you can believe  
Just give these loving arms a try  
And have a little faith in me

And

Have a little faith in me"

-"Have a Little Faith in Me" by John Hiatt

**(Dean POV)**

One week later…

Sam and I had left to hunt a poltergeist that had currently taken residence at a club in the next town over. I felt bad for having to leave Asher, especially with the state he was in, but I didn't really have a choice.

We had driven all night and found the club; Club Phantom. Pulling into the parking lot and finding a space near the entrance, I looked over at Sam.

"I'll try and ignore the irony in that," I said as we got out of the car and went inside. Sam shook his head and smiled, following behind me. It was vacant inside, but for the person behind the counter bent down, only allowing the view of her backside, cleaning and getting ready for tonight's crowd. I stepped up and cleared my throat to get her attention, and she jumped.

"Sorry, ma'am. Didn't mean to scare you," I said, giving her a look over. She was tall, with long brunette colored hair and slender with dark tanned skin, looking like she had just come back from the beach. She was wearing short denim shorts and a low V-cut olive colored top. Her green eyes gazed at me before she spoke up.

"What can I do for you?" she smiled, her voice was smooth and my mouth dropped. Sam elbowed me in the chest and I coughed before glaring at him and turning back to the lovely woman in front of me.

"Uh…sorry to bother you, but we are fr-" Sam got cut off as she interrupted him.

"You guys are from that ghost-hunting agency right?" she looked hopeful.

"Uh…Yeah, that's us! The ghost-hunters," I smirked. I saw Sam roll his eyes. I agreed with him though, this was ridiculous. Ghost hunters? In a sense we were, but not the kind normal people thought of. She smiled again, and that made my heart jump. She had such a beautiful smile.

"Great! I have been waiting fro you to show up," she looked at us curiously. "But where is all your equipment and stuff?"

"Oh, uh…we don't use that stuff. We are different than most ghost hunters," I said hoping she would believe us. She walked out from behind the counter to reveal long, tanned legs and she walked across the room, we followed.

"Oh, okay," she said. "By the way, my name's Halyn."

"Halyn...nice to meet you! I'm Sam, this is Dean," my brother said, and then pointed to me. I waved.

"Sam, Dean. Nice names," Halyn said. "Well, the ghost usually only appears at night during club hours, scaring all the guests away. It's been a slow week ever since that thing showed up."

"Really? Well, has it tried hurting anyone or does it just scare people?" I asked.

"It was just scaring people at first, but the last night it began throwing chairs at the guests and knocking the drinks off the bar," she started. "It almost set the stage on fire too, but one of the workers, Greg, was able to put it out before any damage was done. Then it just left, leaving an empty club and mess behind. I've been cleaning it up all morning."

"Wow, well you got us just in time then," I grinned. "We'll have this thing gone by tonight."

"Great! I'll leave you two to it then. I need to go home and take care of my dogs, but I'll check back in a few. If you have any troubles, call me here," she said taking out a business card and pen, writing her number down on the back and handing it to Sam.

**(Sam POV)**

When Halyn had stood up, her beauty struck me in awe. She was gorgeous, and except for the hair color, looked almost like Jess. I was amazed! It was hard to keep my eyes off her.

I turned to her, "Thanks, it should be no trouble," I said as she walked out the front door, waving before disappearing. I glared at Dean.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" I said irritated.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were hitting on Halyn when Maggie just died! What is your problem?" I scowled.

"Damn Sam! Yeah, I am sorry that Maggie is gone, but we weren't exactly a couple! And it's not like I am actually doing anything with this girl, just flirting, having some fun! Man, you need to get laid!" Dean's voice was raised. "You are just jealous," he muttered, but loud enough for me to hear it.

I was ready to beat the hell out of him, but we had a job to do so it would have to wait until later. I wasn't jealous; I'm not quite ready to move on from Jess. Dean was just being a jerk, again; hitting on every woman he met. We had a job to do. Not until we killed that demon; not until things were right in life to where I could actually settle down, go back to school and live a somewhat closer-to-normal life. To get back at my brother I flipped him off.

I shook my head. I wanted to yell back at him, but I held myself back knowing all it would do is lead to another fight. I began taking out our 'gear' for the 'investigation' and Dean got out his EMF meter and swept the place. It went crazy in certain places, mainly around the bar, so we figured we'd start there.

I placed a trail of salt around the outside perimeter of the building while Dean placed herbs and spices in cloth to place in the North, East, South, West corners of the place. Hopefully that trick Missouri taught us would work again, and hopefully no one would get trapped in here. I finished up and went back inside where Dean was just finishing up, covering up the holes in the walls so Halyn wouldn't see. We would have to wait here until she came back and then see if our plan worked. If not, we were in a hell of a lot of trouble.

**(Asher POV)**

So my parents arrived. It was all kind of a blur, but they ran up and hugged me, we cried, waited more for the coroner and then went to the hotel. We didn't get much sleep, especially me. I actually don't think I have slept more than one hour in the last week. Alyssa won't leave my side, and it's not that I don't love that she cares about me so much, but I need my space, but I also don't want to be alone…not that it would make any difference. I am empty inside, this constant lingering of guilt washing over me whenever I think about what happened.

I can barely eat; barely rest my eyes, for the fear of what is to come continues to play like a broken record in my mind. My visions haunt me, never leaving my mind. I close my eyes and the pain in my vision comes to life, like I am really there, even though it is just a mere dream, a thought. I may have even actually blacked out once from the excruciating pain brought to my stomach, the blood covering me before the feeling of falling into darkness. The memories haunt me every time I close my eyes, a time warp I can't escape.

I can hardly bring myself to believe that it wasn't my fault that Maggie didn't die because of me. I keep thinking that she is just on vacation, that she will be coming back soon, but I know deep in my heart that isn't true, that she isn't coming back. I feel hatred towards people that don't deserve it. I want to blame Dean for her death; I even lashed out at him once. The anger inside is building up, and I don't know how long I can keep it bottled up before I end up killing someone.

I refuse to go outside, to do anything except sit there, on the rough hotel chairs and beds. But I know that if my parents drag me home I wont be able to stand it, stand the pain of seeing my sister's room, all her things, just sitting there, collecting dust. Even the thought makes me cry inside. I've quit showing my emotions, it just makes everyone anxious. I just sit, staring out the second story window, looking out at the street below, watching time pass in slow motion. I don't think I will ever be the same.

**(Alyssa POV)**

I watched as Asher just sat there, completely out of it. I felt as if he never heard a word I have said to him all week. I sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his back and leaning up against him, leaning my head on his shoulder. I knew that he wanted to be alone, but I could feel that he needed my comfort and support, whether he liked it or not. I relaxed, closing my eyes, breathing with him, listening to his heart beating, the soft air coming out of his nose; I could even hear the cars below.

It was only us; his parents had gone back to Michigan to gather Maggie's things and prepare for the funeral which was in two days. John was God knows where, possibly out helping Sam and Dean with whatever it was they had left to hunt a couple days ago, so we were alone. We sat like that for a while before I finally spoke up, the silence was comforting, but Asher needed to snap out of this remorse feeling before it destroyed him.

"Hey," I asked softly. "What are you thinking about?" I stared up at him curiously.

It took him a few minutes to reply, but he actually answered me. It was really hard not to hide the smile forming on my soft lips; his voice was so soothing to me, especially when I hadn't heard it in so long.

"Life," he answered. He paused for another minute, staring out the window, before continuing, "Why?" he mouthed, his voice not able to make a sound.

"Oh hun," I rubbed his back and comforted him as his big blue eyes began filling with tears. "It's not your fault! There was nothing you could do! Things happen, it's a part of life and you can't choose your fate, you can't see the future." My eyes began filling with tears too; I can't stand seeing people sad, especially him.

He sighed, and I wiped away the tear rolling down his cheek. "I know, I know," he said, his voice barely a whisper. He stood up, and I followed. He turned and faced me, then leaned in and kissed me intensely. My hand reached behind his head, pulling him in. He reached back and grabbed a fistful of my hair, and we fell back onto the bed.

Everything was so distracting. I knew that he was doing this because Maggie was gone and he had no idea what else to do, and I should have stopped it but I couldn't, or rather, I wouldn't.

**(John POV)**

I had left Alyssa alone with Asher, hoping that would give them some time to work things out. I decided to go see Jenna one last time before we left to Michigan for the funeral. I walked up to the door and she answered, opening the door with a small smile.

"Hey John," she said softly, her words soothing. "Come in."

I followed her to the living room and sat down on the same couch I had before. She sat opposite me and folded her hands between her knees. She hadn't really changed since I last saw her, although I don't quite remember that night as well as I wanted to.

"Jenna," I started, but then paused for a bit. "Why didn't you tell me?" I just had to know. She just stared at me for what seemed like and eternity before she finally sighed.

"I didn't want Alyssa to get hurt…I…didn't want to get hurt. I didn't want to hurt Brian either," Jenna told me.

"Well that plan didn't work out so well did it?" my voice harsh.

"No John, it didn't. But you cannot just come here and take my daughter! Bring her back here after the funeral!" she demanded.

"What if she doesn't want to come back? Did you ever think of that? Besides, she is my child too! I have a say in this now!" I began yelling.

"You don't have custody over her! I won't let you take her away! Now get out of my house!" She stood up and pointed to the door. I stood up and paused before deciding that leaving was probably a good idea for now. I'd let Ali decide if she wanted to go back or not. If not, then I would get custody of her one way or another.


	19. Decisions

**Boston**

I was sick and slightly depressed when I wrote most of this, so it's not exactly a happy chapter. Anyway…enjoy nonetheless. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed! And so sorry for the long wait! Odd...I should be studying for finals next week, but I am up late and in somewhat of a mood to write. Enjoy!

WinchestersGirl, Aogail, mustangsgoroar, you three have helped me out so much on this story I can't thank you enough!!

HYPERLITE.HO, hotforjensen101, Hilary, Younique, EmSyd, and many others! If I forgot a name, sorry! I still appreciate all the reviews!

**Chapter Nineteen: **

You may not see the end of it  
But luckily she comes around  
It isn't what she talks about  
It's just the way she is

(..and she says)  
Ooh darlin' don't you know  
The darkness comes and the darkness goes   
(...and she says)  
Ooh babe why don't you let it go?   
Happiness ain't never how you think it should be so

I mystified the simple life  
I covered up with consciousness  
I saw myself and broke it down  
'Til nothing more was left  
She saw the symptoms right away  
And spoke to me in poetry  
"Sometimes the more you wonder why  
The worse it seems to get"

-She Runs Away- Duncan Sheik

**(Alyssa POV)**

I woke up to the sound of the cars outside, zooming by, honking and revving their engines. I strained my eyes, blinking a couple times to adjust them to the light barely shining through the closed curtains. I began turning to face the clock, moving from my back to my left side, groaning a little from the bit of pain from last night. I smiled and let a small laugh escape my lips before noticing the time on the clock, which read 7:14.

I let my head fall back to the pillow and then felt Asher's arms reaching around me and pulling me towards him. He placed his head on mine and I heard him let out a large breath before he kissed my cheek. I turned over to face him and smiled. But my smile soon turned to a countenance concern when he didn't smile back.

"Hey Ali," Ash started, leaning up on one elbow. "Do you think…what we did was right?"

I mirrored his move and continued staring at him with a perplexed look, my head and heart now in utter confusion as I lay there. "Of course," I said irately. "Don't you?" He just looked at me forgivingly, but avoiding my eyes. I pressed my lips together. "Fine," I said vehemently, getting out of the bed and gathering my clothes from off the floor. I stomped over to the bathroom and shut the door to get dressed.

Once I was fully clothed I jerked open the door, grabbed my bag and stormed out of the room. I had no idea if Sam and Dean were back, but I prayed they were, or if John was here. As I walked down the stairs I checked my cell. No missed calls, no texts, nothing. Not surprising, although I was hoping Summer would have called. '_Summer…_' I thought. '_I'll pay her a visit_.'

I had completely forgotten that I was in Boston, back home. How I forgot was beyond my belief, but I definitely didn't want to go back home, mostly because I knew there was no way I would be leaving it once I entered. I looked around the parking lot, no sign of the Winchester cars, so I stood near the street and hailed a taxi, telling the driver where to go. Upon arrival, I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell and waited. No answer…I rang it again, with the same results. I decided to call Summer, but got her voicemail. '_Great_,' I thought, sitting down on the steps and resting my chin on my hands. I would wait there all day if I had to; I really needed my best friend.

I drowned myself in my thoughts as I sat there thinking about Ash, my parents, all the events that had happened in the past month or so. "Fucking Asher," I thought aloud. "But then he's just probably not in the right mind still…depressed about Maggie. But on the other hand, we didn't have to have sex. We had a choice, and I wanted to go with it. I made that choice. If he didn't want to do it, then he could have said no," I contemplated using hand gestures. I always had this tendency to talk with my hands.

Passers-by probably thought I was crazy for talking to myself, but it helped get the frustration out. Plus, maybe someone was listening; even if it was just the cat, Tigger, lying in the driveway, basking in the sun. I didn't care; I just needed someone to listen. I started crying, and continued until I had been sitting there crying for about two hours, according to the clock on my phone, which had been ringing constantly, thanks to Asher. Obviously I never answered my phone, and I didn't care. It's not really that I didn't want to talk to him, it was more of that I needed to be alone, or with Summer, if she ever showed up!

**(Asher POV)**

Alyssa was overreacting, but I still felt like a bowling ball had crashed into my chest after she left. I wasn't sure what to do about anything. I stared up at the ceiling for a while before deciding to take a shower and go look for Alyssa. I had to tell her that I was sorry, but mostly that she was my world, that she meant everything to me. You never know who your real friends are until tragedy strikes and only your true friends stick by you, and Alyssa _was_ one of them, I just hope she still is.

I had no clue where to start looking, so I thought about it, even tried calling her, but no answer. John finally came back as I finished dressing.

"Where's Alyssa?" he said in a somewhat angered tone.

I shrugged. "I'm…not really sure," I admitted. Probably not the best losing you're girlfriend then admitting it to her father. "She and I had a fight and she took off."

"Do you think she went back to her mother's?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I honestly have no clue where she is. I've tried calling her a couple times, but she isn't answering." _Fuck,_ I thought. _Now I've gone and done it: losing his daughter. Yeah, way to make an impression._

He just nodded then walked out the room, slamming the door behind him._ 'Fuck,'_ I thought as I bolted after John, barely making it on time. I yanked open the passenger door and hopped in, leaving no time for him to argue before he took off. I didn't know where he was headed, didn't really care either, unless he knew where Alyssa might be.

John drove like a maniac and I held on for life (ok, so he wasn't that bad, but it was pretty scary). I kept looking over at him, and then back to the road and heavy traffic, then back to him. He apparently noticed.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"Uh…" I started, embarrassed.. "Where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see," was all he said back. I shut my mouth and didn't look back at him for the rest of the ride.

**(Dean POV)**

I had finally re-plastered all the holes I had made in the walls, assuming that this trick actually worked unlike last time. At least if it did, no more spirits will be entering this place so long as the walls aren't torn down.

I was still pissed at Sam but knew I had a job to finish, so I ignored him. He and I could sort things out later. I stood up, brushing myself off and turned to my little brother just as Halyn reappeared. I walked over towards her, and Sam followed suit. I waved to her, and she gave a nod and smile back.

"We're all set," I said to her. "I'm pretty sure there wont be anymore trouble from that ghost."

"That's great!" she replied. "Listen, this is for all your trouble," she added, handing us each a ticket to get into the club tonight. "I hope you guys can make it!"

"Thanks Halyn," Sam and I both said, although my reply was more enthusiastic. Sam wasn't the clubbing type.

I was definitely not passing up this chance, so Sammy would have to be by himself tonight. I smiled at the lovely woman, "I'll be there," I said. Halyn gave a big smile.

"Great! And thanks again," she said as Sam and I began heading for the door.

"See you later," I retorted, waving back to her as I opened the door.

"Bye," Sam said.

**(Sam POV)**

Later that night:

Dean was being Dean as usual, and I knew he would definitely be at the club tonight, which was fine. I was beat and wanted to go back to the hotel, which was in the next town, so I was stuck at another shabby motel room. Dean can party it up all he wants, I'm really not the partying/clubbing type, as most should have guessed by now.

I sat on the hard bed and turned on the television. I decided to skip on the porn, so nothing interesting was on. I turned it off and lay back on the bed, my back against the headboard. I sighed and wondered what everyone else was up to.

I fell asleep for a couple hours, and then woke up when I heard Dean enter the room. I opened my eyes a moaned groggily. "Mornin' Sam," he said cheerfully. I looked over at the clock. 3:43am. "Dean, it's almost four in the morning," I replied. "What the hell were you doing? Never mind…I don't want to know." I waved him off and fell back to sleep.

Dean and I planned on going back to Boston in the morning…or rather, once the sun was up. Yeah, I am a morning person, but I sure as hell wasn't getting up at 4 in the morning! Plus, if Dean was driving, I wasn't going to let him while he had a lack of sleep.

**(John POV)**

I had to blow off the fact that Asher had jumped into my truck just before I took off. Yeah, I knew where Alyssa was, and I wasn't going to tell how I knew, other than I have my sources.

I pulled my truck up into the driveway of her friend's house just fifteen minutes later and noticed her sitting on the steps in front of the door. I told Asher to wait in the truck and let me talk to her first before he made things any worse. I wasn't sure what had happened between the two, but obviously she didn't want to talk to him. She had stood up and walked toward the back of the house when she noticed him.

I caught up to her and turned her around to face me, keeping one hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Alyssa," I said as a start. "I don't know what's going on with you and Ash, and I won't ask right now. I do want to know whether or not you want to go back with your mother or not." I paused and gave her a chance to think about her answer. I wanted one now, but this was really something to take a while to think about. Plus, we had until after Maggie's funeral for her to decide. "Just think about it. But come back to the hotel with us. Dean and Sam should be getting back tomorrow and then we're leaving for the funeral."


	20. The Battle

**Boston**

So I am wrapping up this story within the next few chapters. I am going to guess that it'll end at 21 chapters; maybe 22 depending on what all will be accomplished. If you want a sequel, let me know or put in your votes. If I get enough, then I will. But for now, enjoy this next chapter of Boston!

So…it's been a while since I updated this story, and I also think that the Demon's POV is a piece of crap, but I want to finish this story and focus on my others…maybe. So read and review.

**Chapter Twenty: **

I had a bad day again  
She said I would not understand  
She left a note that said I'm sorry, I  
I had a bad day again…

…And she swears there's nothing wrong  
I hear her playing that same old song  
She puts me up and puts me on  
I had a bad day again

She said I would not understand  
She left a note and said I'm sorry I  
I had a bad day again

-Bad Day by Fuel

**(Alyssa POV)**

So my escape plan hadn't worked out exactly as I had planned. I stood there in my friend's back yard and stared into John's eyes. I am not exactly sure what possessed him into thinking of keeping me, the rebellious teen that I was, and the fact that my mother would find a way to keep me to herself as usual. I did like it though; I finally felt wanted for the first time in my life.

All I did was nod, tears filling my eyes. He held out his hand and I slowly took it and he led me back to his truck, where Asher was still sitting in the front seat. I still wasn't going to talk to him; at least not now anyway.

It was an awkward ride back as we all kept quiet. I thought about what John had said, if I wanted to stay with him or my mom. Obviously I had to think about this, as it would probably one of the biggest decisions in my life other than getting married and buying a house. I chuckled at that thought. I would also have to think of what I would do about school, leaving all my friends behind, along with my family, but I think I could deal with that latter part, though I would miss my dad. He was still my dad, even if he wasn't really my father. On the other hand, I would be with my real father, my half brothers, and living the life I was supposed to, right? I would be learning more about the supernatural and how to control my visions. Boy, this just kept getting harder and harder for me the more I thought about it. So I stopped, for now. There was stuff to be done.

I sighed as we arrived at the hotel, and I slid out of my seat and treaded up to our room. John made up some lame excuse of going to get food for us (ok, so it wasn't that lame. I was starving, but I knew what he was up to), leaving Asher and I alone to work things out. It's not that I didn't have a problem with confrontation and working things out, but I did hate the fight that it might lead to. I hated fighting more than anything, so I hesitated when he spoke up and asked me what was wrong.

"Ash…we had sex and then I wake the next morning up and you act like it was nothing," I said, trying to control my rising frustration.

"Yeah, I know…I was there," he said back. I felt like he was driving a knife through my heart.

"You were the one who asked if what we did was right, and I want to know why," I demanded, afraid of what might come.

"I know…" he sighed. "I just wondered…I don't know what I was thinking. Alyssa…I'm sorry," he replied. "I love you, but I wanted to make sure you loved me back before I said it."

I just stood there, dumbfounded. He loved me? He really loved me? I almost could have cried right then, but I held back the tears. "Ash…why didn't you just say that in the first place?" I asked quietly.

"Like I said…I wanted to know if you loved me," he retorted. He paused for a few seconds before continuing. "Do you?"

I nodded. "Yeah…I love you," I told him, walking over and kissing him on the mouth. "I'm sorry I overreacted," I said, kissing him again. We probably would have let it lead to more, but John walked in right after. He smiled as we broke apart and sat down on the bed.

"Are you two all packed and ready to leave tomorrow morning?" John asked. We both nodded. "Good."

**(John POV)**

I made sure that everyone was set, and by morning we were ready to head out. Sam and Dean showed up in the middle of the night and everything was fine…though I sensed something, but I couldn't tell what. I just had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I knew not to shake that away, so I kept my guard up as we loaded everything into the Impala, and my truck.

Alyssa and Asher decided to ride with Sam and Dean, so I was left to myself, which was fine by me. Allowed for me to think clearly about this feeling I had.

It took quite a while to reach Lansing, Michigan, but we finally made it. I followed Dean's car to Asher's house, where we parked and got ready for the funeral that afternoon.

**(Sam POV)**

I watched Alyssa and Asher talking to his parents from across the yard while we waited for some other relatives to arrive before we left to the bone-yard. I had to admit, I was feeling pretty…well everything. Mad, sad, happy, confused, you name it.

It was another hour before reaching the funeral home, then following the hearse to the cemetery, which was slightly fogged over. It felt very weary and I took a look around as we reached the burial site for Maggie. There was a small forest nearby, surrounding half the cemetery to my right, and I felt that I recognized this place…then it hit me. My vision…my senses were now raised to an extreme, for I was not about to let this demon kill any more people.

I looked over and noticed Dean to my left. I nudged him and pointed to the forest. "My vision…that forest was in it," I whispered as the priest began to speak. He nodded in response and I knew his senses were raised like mine, and I noticed my father seemed to be in the same guarded state. I glanced over at Alyssa and Asher, but I don't think they noticed the familiarity of the place.

I wasn't quite sure what to do, but if my dad and brother were staying put, then I would too, for the time being. I highly doubted a demon would attack us now, plus it was near dark in my vision, and it was still very light out here.

**(Asher POV)**

I was glad that Alyssa wasn't mad at me any more, and that I knew she really did love me back. I felt like I was floating on Cloud 9 right now I was so happy, which was good because I had been so depressed over Maggie's death, and still kind of was, especially now that I was at the funeral. I took Alyssa's hand and listened to the preacher pray. My dad gave a speech afterwards, and then everyone left.

Time seemed to fly by, and yet stand still at the same time. Before I knew it, it was just my family, and Alyssa's family, and Maggie was soon six feet under. My parents left soon after, and the rest of us stayed behind as it grew darker. I noticed Sam, John and Dean were a bit on edge and I soon found out why.

"So this is where the demon is supposed to attack?" I asked for conformation. Dean nodded in reply. "So this is where I die?...When I die? I can't believe this," I said, shocked as I threw my hands up in disbelief as I turned around, not wanting to face these people at the moment. I walked over to one of the chairs from the funeral and sat down, barely noticing Alyssa following and taking a seat next to me until she put her hand on my shoulder.

'_So this is it,'_ I thought as I rested my head in my hands, my elbows resting on my knees. _'I'm going to die by midnight.' _There were so many things that I hadn't done, and some I wish I could change. I glanced up at Alyssa, who had tears in her eyes, but a look that said 'don't give up'. I gave her an assuring smile that I wouldn't, knowing that if I left the cemetery before the demon came, then maybe I could be safe, even avoid all danger.

I stood up, Alyssa by my side, gripping my arm as the wind picked up, when I realized it was too late. The sun was almost set, casting an eerie glow on the forest as the wind picked up speed, ruffling everyone's hair and clothes. We all looked towards the trees and realized it was starting now.

**(Dean POV)**

I knew right away that it wasn't going to go the way I hoped it would, not that any hunt ever does, because as we looked towards the darkening forest, I spotted the demon walking out. I pulled out my gun and aimed it at the thing, wanting to shoot it, but Dad held a hand out in front of my chest. "Not now Dean," he told me. "Just wait," he added. I glanced at Sam, who looked like he had as much of an idea as I did about what our father was planning, which annoyed the Hell out of me.

When I looked back to where my dad had been standing, he wasn't there, and I turned and noticed Alyssa was gone. I looked at Asher quizzically and he shrugged. Obviously something was going on that the rest of us weren't informed about, which pissed me off even more. I wanted to know what was going on, I wanted to be able to do something other than just stand here and wait to be killed.

The demon advanced, though was still about a hundred yards out. Sam was turning pages of Dad's journal, probably trying to find an exorcism, not that it would help. We hadn't made a plan, and hadn't drawn up a devil's trap, meaning we couldn't exorcise it unless we knocked it out. But this was _the_ demon…the one that had killed my mother all those years ago, and Jess, and I was determined to get the son of a bitch if it was the last thing I did.

The demon got closer, just barely thirty yards out, then I felt myself flying through the air, colliding with one of the chairs behind me. Pain surged through my body, but it was tolerable. As I pulled myself up, Asher landed a few feet from me. I noticed Sam had been knocked to his feet but he was relatively in the same spot he had been standing in. I stood up and walked forward. "You son of a bitch!" I yelled at the demon, his eyes glowed yellow and another, stronger wave of pain tore at my chest as I gripped it and hunkered over. I heard Sam yelling something and coming to my aid as Asher disappeared from my sight.

**(Demon's POV)**

I approached the Winchester boys with certainty. I would kill them without mercy. So many times before I had tried, but this time, I wouldn't hesitate. I had plans for Sam though…so I wouldn't be killing him, but would make him trust me.

"So…we meet again," I said to the boys. Dean cursed at me and I tightened my hold on his chest. Sam had pulled out a shot gun and aimed it at me, but I tossed him across the graveyard to deal with him later, but I soon felt a sharp pain through my body, though it quickly ended. I turned around to see where it had come from and John was standing there with his own shotgun in hand.

"My my Johnny boy…you know that wont work on me," I told him, smiling menacingly. "You leave my boys alone!" he yelled at me. I just smirked and threw him against a tree, knocking him out for the time being. Dean and Sam yelled again and I turned my attention back to them. I noticed Sammy got a phone call and answered it. I let him; it wouldn't ruin my plans as far as I was concerned.

Once the boy hung up, I tossed him aside yet again, pinning Dean to the ground, keeping a choke hold on him. Eventually, after I kept up my torture on the boys I heard a noise coming from the forest. I decided to go check it out, noticing John wasn't where I had left him. I tossed Sam around a bit, making sure he was knocked unconscious, leaving Dean weak and bleeding from his chest and head.

Once close to the trees, I spotted the two younger ones, Alyssa and Asher. Alyssa was another one of the children I needed, like Sam, so she would have to stay alive. But Asher was getting in my way. I snuck up behind the two. "Nice to finally see you in person, Alyssa," I told her in my evil tone. She turned in surprise and glared at me as she stepped backwards. "Asher, run!" she yelled as I smirked and tossed her aside, making sure she hit the tree trunk good and hard, knocking her unconscious for the time being. The Asher boy stayed put though, bad move for him. I was still a few feet from him, definitely more than arms length, but I was able to cut across his chest, making deep gashes. I stood there, watching him bleed, with a smug grin on my face as he stared icily at me while he gripped his chest in obvious pain. That's when he began to run towards the other Winchesters, all were up and guarded, Sammy still fumbling with that tattered journal.


	21. Possibly Another Broken Heart

**Boston**  
So…the second to final chapter, I have decided. And a possible sequel…though it has been trouble just keeping up with this. But never fret, I have more stories! )  
And so sorry for the long time between updates! I have had major writer's block, and then school was ending so I had to prepare for finals. But now its summer! Although I have summer school (just getting a class out of the way so I have one less class next year) lol. But yeah…here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one: **

Air's still trapped, while I still can't breathe  
and I'm screaming out, give me help somehow  
I know, yeah I know… Yeah

I know you stay true when my world is false  
everything around's breaking down to chaos  
I always see you when my sight is lost  
everything around's breaking down to chaos  
-Chaos by Mute Math

**(Asher POV)**

My head hurt, and I was dizzy as I sat up from my awkward position on the cold hard ground. No one was near me, but I heard a commotion coming from outside the forest and gathered myself and ran towards everyone. I noticed the demon was flinging all the chairs around the grass, from what I could tell by the moonlight. Everyone was yelling through the wind and I had to hold my hair in a bunch to keep it from getting in my eyes and blocking my view as I ran towards the others, hoping there was something we could do.

I had to duck quickly to avoid being hit by a chair as it came hurling my way when I was finally close to the others. I had let go of my hair at that point, letting it fly around and get in my face. I felt myself being knocked down by an unseen force, and I could hardly tell what was happening through all the commotion. Sam was yelling in Latin and I noticed the demon seemed to be in pain, but that soon ceased as a chair collided with Sam's side. I pulled myself onto all fours as I looked around, finding shelter behind a tombstone and attempting to gather my strength for the rest of the battle.

I felt like a coward, hiding behind a tombstone while the guys were out there getting hurt trying to save our lives, so I peeked around and noticed nothing had changed other than Sam was upright again and Dean seemed to be keeping an eye out for him as Sam continued reading in Latin. John was struggling with the demon's invisible force but I couldn't find Alyssa, and that immediately alarmed me until I spotted her, or at least I thought I spotted her ducking behind a tree. I stood up, shaking, my knees wobbly, but made my way over, picking up a large rock on my way.

The demon was distracted at the moment as I made my way towards it, chucking the rock at its head, barely hearing the clunk it made on its head as the rock collided with him. I grinned, proud I hadn't missed. The demon didn't seem affected much by it, only gripping his head and turning towards me, but luckily I had gotten on all fours so all he was able to do was flip me over on my back, giving John enough time to stab the thing with a knife. I turned away towards the forest, where I had seen Asher earlier, hoping he was still there. I needed him to comfort me, and once I reached the tree, I slumped down against the back of the trunk, making sure I was out of sight.

"Alyssa," I said over the howl of the wind and rustling trees. No reply. "Alyssa!" I called a bit louder. Still no answer. My heart was pounding and I was terrified something had happened to her, but I was sure I had seen her come over here. I looked around, cautiously peering behind the tree to see Dean being flown through the air yet again, and I wondered how those guys could handle doing this all the time. I continued searching for Ali as I crawled around the forest floor, my knees getting scraped against the ground. I peered through the trees to where her brothers and father were, trying to see. The moon was little help now that the wind had brought clouds over, covering it, leaving just a slim outline of it.

But luck was suddenly against me, though the wind began to die down a little, and the clouds cleared a bit, letting the moon shine through. But then my blood ran cold. My vision was unfolding before my eyes as the guys were strewn about and struggling with the demon, and I was flung onto my back, my chest searing with pain as I turned around. It took me a moment to completely register what had happened, but once it hit my brain, I let out a yell, but it was barely audible over the howl of the wind picking up again. I was lying on my stomach for what seemed like an eternity before I felt myself being quickly turned over, barely seeing Alyssa through my blurred vision. The pain was unbearable and I soon let the darkness take over.

**(John POV)**

I was fighting off the demon, this time stronger than it. I used my gun, containing silver bullets to shoot at it, and it fell to the ground like I had hoped. Sam was shouting in Latin, exorcising the demon but it didn't seem to be working. "Sam, shut up and come help me," I shouted into the wind, putting another bullet in the sonofabitch. I heard a scream and turned around searching for where it came from, knowing it was Alyssa, but I couldn't spot her. I turned towards Dean and yelled, "Go find her!" then went back to making sure this sonofabitch demon died, for good.

Together, Sam and I got it down on the ground, and I put another bullet through his head, though it didn't do much other than allow for a few seconds for Sam to tackle it to the ground completely, giving me time to tie his hands to his feet. It cried out and yelled profanities, and said a few other things about my family that I ignored, knowing that was how it was controlling us, taking us down. I yelled for Sam to start the exorcism over, praying this time it would work.

**(Dean POV)**

As soon as I heard Alyssa screaming, my eyes darted across the dark cemetery, thinking I saw her over a hill, or in the trees. I couldn't be sure, but once Dad yelled for me to go look for her, I took off running, afraid she had been hurt somehow. I hadn't seen Asher in a while, but I assumed he was still in the forest, so I headed there, hoping Alyssa was with him.

As soon as I entered the forest, where I knew they had been earlier, I spotted Alyssa dragging Asher into the protection of the trees just a few yards from me. I quickly ran to her and knelt down next to Asher. I placed my hand on him, and blood immediately covered my hand, so I removed my shirt and placed it on his chest and applied pressure. "Hang on Ash…just hang on," I told him, then looked up at Alyssa, wishing she didn't have to be here for this.

I needed to get the first aid kit out of the Impala, but I wasn't going to send Alyssa out there to get it, so I motioned for her to help me. "Stay close," I told her as I lifted Asher into my arms and carried him swiftly through the woods, taking the long way towards my car, hoping we would make it in time. As we neared, I started slowing my pace a bit and Alyssa opened the door to the backseat for me and together we got Ash inside. "Listen, take him to the hospital…I have to go back," I told my sister before she got fully into the backseat. She didn't seem to like what I had said, but obeyed and climbed into the front seat, catching the keys I tossed her.

I made sure she left safely before running back to where the battle lingered on. I stood by my brother's side until the demon started escaping from his bindings, and I helped my dad wrestle it back to the ground. Sam managed to get out the last bit of the exorcism as Dad and I held it down, and I got punched in the eye a couple times. That would bruise by the end of the hour.

The demon burst into flames, Dad and I barely managing to get off it in time before we caught on fire ourselves. I stood next to Sam, Dad on his other side, and we watched the thing burn, the flames lighting up the night sky. I brushed off my shirt and pants as the last bit burned down, leaving only a few scattered ashes. Not surprisingly, the ground and everything around didn't burn; only the demon. But that helped us, because it left us less cleaning up to do.

**(Sam POV)**

Since Alyssa had taken off with Asher, Dean, Dad and I were stuck at the cemetery for the moment, but we cleaned up the place and made sure all traces of the fight were gone. Once that happened, we started walking down the street, knowing that the hospital was only around six miles away. We could walk that far. The sun was just barely coming up; the sky was becoming a deep orange, pushing away all the dark blue of the early morning sky as we made our way down the empty streets.

I was afraid that Asher wouldn't make it, and from what Dean told me, it was pretty bad. I felt sorry for Alyssa; she'd been through so much already. She shouldn't have known about everything we do; I knew that must have done some mental damage to her, knowing about demons and everything else. But there was nothing I could do now but wait and see what happened.

**(Alyssa POV)**

I drove as fast as I could to the hospital. I wasn't even sure where it was, considering I have never been in this area before, but I soon found it and practically jumped out of the car when I pulled into the emergency spot. I was panicking, I wasn't sure if Asher was still alive; he'd lost so much blood in the cemetery and I hadn't even bothered to see how much was in the Impala.

I ran inside and started yelling out for help. As soon as my mouth was open, two nurses and a doctor swarmed me and I pointed outside. "He's out there!" I yelled, and another two nurses brought a gurney with them and they all ran outside. I followed them, but as soon as I reached the glass doors, they ran through, with Ash on the stretcher. "Asher!" I called out. "Asher!" I continued to say as I ran next to the gurney. Tears were flowing down my cheeks and I could hardly see so I gripped onto the stretcher until I found myself being pulled away by someone. I wiped away some of the tears and turned to see a young female nurse holding me back.

She and a male doctor came over and began swarming me with questions, mostly trying to get me to tell them what happened. What was I supposed to say? That he had been attacked by an all-powerful demon? They would lock me up for saying that. Hell, I feel weird just thinking it. I was crying, and to keep from answering their questions, I cried harder. I wanted to see Ash; I wanted to know if he was ok. Most of all, I wanted to be with him. I couldn't stand not knowing what was going on, and I needed someone with me, to comfort me. I kept asking the nurse and doctor (who both refused to leave my side until I talked) how Asher was doing and if he was going to live, though I think they came out in sobs. They just told me he was in surgery.


	22. Angst and Love

**Boston**

The final chapter. AN: I am a bit doped up on pain meds and such (got all 4 wisdom teeth pulled the other day) so I don't know what it sounds like, but bare with it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: **

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

-Time of Dying by Three Days Grace

**(Alyssa's POV)**

Minutes passed by like hours, hours passed by like days as I sat there, waiting. The nurse and doctor had finally left me alone after I refused to talk to them. Actually, I hadn't said a word to anyone since I'd gotten here. All I could think about was Asher; hoping he was alright and would be out of surgery soon. After about two hours I had finally stopped crying, and my brothers and John arrived soon after. They were asking about Ash, but I couldn't talk. My throat ached too much and I didn't know what to tell them. All I knew was that he was in surgery. Of course I wasn't allowed to see him once, and if, he got out of surgery until his family was contacted, but that was near impossible. His parents were on a flight back home and wouldn't land for a few more hours, so I was stuck there, unaware of his condition.

OooXooO

As the hours passed, turning into days. He hadn't woken up after surgery, and I was beginning to lose hope. His parents arrived earlier, maybe an hour ago, maybe later. I couldn't be sure. All I knew was that I had been by his side since he got out of surgery, bribing the nurse to let me see him by giving her $50. She allowed me to see Asher so long as I didn't get caught. If I did, she would deny everything and I would get into serious trouble. I didn't really care. If Asher died, nothing mattered. I would kill every damn demon related to that sonofabitch if it killed me.

**(Sam POV)**

We watched Alyssa closely, wishing for her sake that Asher was alright. I couldn't believe that these kids had been brought into our world. They were too innocent to be involved in any of this, and now Ash was on the brink of death because of us. If he died, I would never be able to forgive myself.

I started to think about this whole adventure. It wasn't just a hunt we'd been on. We discovered things about our family that I never thought possible. I had a sister. I didn't know what we would do now. She seemed too attached to us to just let us leave-not that I wanted to. But she deserved a normal life-a life that I never had. A life that everyone should have. I didn't know what Dad would do now that she was in the picture, but from what I could tell, he wasn't in the mood to discuss it. He was busy pacing the floor, digging through his journal, trying to find something that would save Asher from what the demon did.

The demon. We had killed it. I glanced over at Dean after this realization, and wondered what he was thinking. We had finally killed the thing we'd been after our whole lives. What were we going to do now?

**(John POV)**

Alyssa needed Asher, I could see that. I saw that she took after me in that determination to get whatever had done that to him, but we had killed the demon that had plagued my family for so long. That meant there was nothing for her to get her revenge on, so I worried she would end up doing something stupid, so I stayed close and kept my eyes on her.

I was hoping I could find some sort of spell or something in the journal to save Asher, but I also knew that he should make it out of surgery soon and he would be fine. I hoped. If he was alright, then I wouldn't need this to help him. If he didn't make it, then I would use the last resort option, the only option I could think of at that point. Crossroads.

OooXooO

A few more hours passed, and the surgery ended. No one was allowed to see Asher at this point, since his parents still hadn't arrived. I could tell my daughter was anxious to see the boy, and I told Dean to calm her down until she could see him-before she threw a fit.

**(Dean POV)**

When Dad told me to watch Alyssa, I sat down next to her and told her that Ash would be alright-though the truth was, I didn't know myself if he would make it. Dad and Sam went off to see if Ash was alright, and I told Alyssa that if we didn't hear any bad news by now, that he was fine. She didn't seem to believe me at first, but after telling her a second time, she seemed to agree.

I realized that we had just killed the demon, _the_ demon that killed my mother, my brother's girlfriend, and who knew how many other lives were taken. I didn't know how this would affect my family, especially now that Alyssa was in the picture. She would want to go with us, knowing her relationship with her parents, but I wouldn't allow it. Not only for her safety, but she was acting like Sam was, though a bit more opposite. She wanted to come with us, get away from her family, but give up her normal life. I could not, and would not let that happen. I knew she wouldn't leave Asher though, so if he didn't want to hunt, or ditch his family for her, then she would stay with him. So all I had to do was convince him not to let her go.

As I contemplated this scenario in my head, John and Sam came back, along with Asher's parents, and they went into his room to see him while the rest of us waited out in the waiting room. I practically had to pull Ali back and pin her to her seat to keep her from going into the room. But once his parents came back out, I let her go.

**(Asher POV)**

When I opened my eyes, I could see the room spinning a bit. A man in a white coat, whom I soon realized was a doctor, told me it was normal and that it would go away soon. I heard the beeping of a couple monitors in my room, and turned my head slowly towards the door in time to see my parents enter. I tried to smile, but it hurt to move really any muscle in my body.

They told me I had lost a lot of blood and that I had to have over a hundred stitches in my abdomen, arms, legs, and face. I cringed at that fact, and wished I hadn't done that. The stitches in my face pulled and stung and I let out a moan of pain. My mom fretted over me for that, and I assured her it was ok.

They left me alone after a while, and Alyssa came in. I managed a small smile. "Hi," I said to her.

"Hi," Alyssa replied back. "How are you?"

I shrugged. "Could be better. How are you? What happened back there?" I asked, wanting to know. She told me what happened after we had split up, and I told her what I remembered. We talked about other things too, and she finally left when Dean came in to talk to me.

He told me what was on his mind, which I thought was strange coming from him, but I agreed. I didn't want to leave my family, and I knew with little coaxing, I could get Ali to stay here. He left and Alyssa came back.

"Listen, I know that since you just found your brothers and father that you want to go with them, but I'm in no condition to leave, and all of this supernatural stuff is just…too much for me," I told her. "I don't want to go off with them, and I don't want you to leave me here either. So…you have to choose."

Alyssa looked wary, and I was afraid I'd hurt her feelings, but she sighed and nodded. "I know," she said. "You're right. I want to go with them, but I can't leave you here. Dean and John and Sam talked to me earlier," she added, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I know they will visit and call when they can, so I'm all yours."

I smiled up at her. "I love you, you know that, right?" I said. She nodded. "I love you too," she told me. I reached my better arm over and touched her cheek. She leaned down and kissed me lightly, and I kissed her back, knowing our lives had changed, but maybe it was for the better.


End file.
